Shooting in Starlight
by MelATCK
Summary: Kíli does not know what he wants to do after university. His family encourages him to accept the invitation from Lothlórien Shooting Academy. He thrives at the Academy as his eye falls on a certain red haired lady, Tauriel. The Hobbit and LOTR characters in a modern setting. Following events from Peter Jackson movies. Main focus will be on Kiliel but with subplots as well. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1 Lothlorien Academy

The tires gave a squeaking noise as Fíli stopped his car. The blonde looked beside him at his younger brother who was still looking ahead. He had remained silent the entire way from home to the academy. His long dark brown hair was pulled into a half up ponytail to keep the excess hair out of his face. He looked a bit pale.

"Kíli, we are here." Kíli looked at Fíli from the corner of his eyes, through thick dark lashes. He sighed a thanks and picked up the duffel bag in front of him before throwing open the passenger door.

"Hey!" Fíli called after him and the younger brother looked back. Fíli gave him a thumbs up and grinned. "You'll be fine! You're great at it so don't worry. And besides it's supposed to be fun, meet new people. Uncle Thorin would never have let you accept their invitation if he thought you wouldn't like it." This seemed to encourage Kíli as a smile started to creep back on his face.

The brothers, though 5 years apart, were very close, always knowing what bothered the other and how to cheer each other up. They could have been twins.

"Thanks Fíli!"

"Good! I'll be back here in two hours."

"Alright." Kíli shut the door and walked around the car to get to the entrance. Fíli pushed his window down.

"Oh and Kíli?"

"Yeah?"

"Go kick some butt!" Fíli winked and Kíli laughed, winking back and raising his thumb up.

"Will do!" And with that Fíli rolled his window back up and drove away.

Kíli turned towards the Academy and took a deep breath. He could do this! He squared his broad shoulders, lifted his head and pasted a grin on his face. Kíli Durin was going to join the masters, those archers wouldn't know what hit them –literally.

The shooting Academy was one of the most prestigious in the entire country, belonging to one of the best in the world. Becoming an archer here was like becoming royalty. But that wasn't something very foreign to Kíli.

His family was technically royalty. The Durin family was one of the oldest in the world. A bit more than a century ago, his ancestors used to rule over the lands of Erebor as kings and queens. Nowadays however they didn't rule over the people but simply owned lots of land and were the owners of a successful mining business carrying the same name, Erebor.

They would harvest and produce most of the resources themselves, especially gold, diamonds and other precious stones. These would be made into the most beautiful creations that were sought after by many, from other royal families and celebrities, to fashion designers. A few years ago they expanded the business to also include the average people who desired unique wedding rings or quality birthday presents. Fíli was more or less in charge of that section of the company. Their uncle Thorin, currently the head of the company was preparing his nephew to take over one day. Thorin Durin never married, nor had any children. However with the sudden death of Fíli and Kíli's father, Thorin had supported his sister Dís with the upbringing of her two sons and he had practically become a father to both of them.

Fíli was currently his heir. At 27, he had finished his bachelor in international business and masters in law and trade, and was happy to be supporting his uncle.

Kíli had just finished his own bachelor in politics but he had no idea what he actually wanted to do. At 22 years old he didn't feel ready to commit to the company for the rest of his life. He had decided to take a year off and work in a café. This has surprised the rest of the family. It hardly happened that a member of the Durin family would work outside of the business and never in something so different as a café. But they were still ever so supportive, especially his mother who convinced him to take up his favourite sport again, bow and arrow shooting. While in his youth he would go to competitions, and generally win, he stopped during university to focus on his studies. But now he was back and he'd been invited to come to try outs at the world-renowned Lothlórien Archer Academy.

For a few seconds Kíli stood in front of the doors of the magnificent Academy, looking through the glass into a grand light foyer. He eyed his destination, the information desk, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He didn't stop and stare at the beautiful interior but remained focused on his goal.

The woman behind the desk had spotted him coming her way, and became ever so startled by his intense gaze. Quickly she scanned the agenda to see who this visitor could possibly be. As she eyed his name she mentally slapped herself, how could she not have recognized one of the Durin boys of Erebor? As he reached her desk she smiled at him.

"You must be Mr Durin?" As is being awoken from a trance, his intense dark brown eyes looked at her surprised.

"Huh, what?"

"Kíli Durin? That is your name right?"

"Oh yes, sorry, of course. I am Kíli Durin."

"No problem at all. It happens to all of us." The woman smiled and Kíli returned the smile. "Now," she said getting to business, "the changing rooms are that directions, your instructor will be waiting on the other side at the range. I believe he has a session currently but that won't be a problem." She looked him over and pushed her rectangular glasses further up her perfectly straight nose. "How tall are you?"

"Um…" Kíli said, slightly taken back by her question, "1,75 cm madam."

"Hmm right, let me see if we have your size, most here are taller. But don't worry if it doesn't fit, it won't be your permanent uniform. If you're accepted they'll make one specifically for you." She said while looking in the cupboard behind her for the right size.

"Oh well actually, I brought my own stuff." Kíli said raising his duffel bag as confirmation. He felt colour rising to his cheeks, he wasn't _that_ small!

"Oh great," the woman said looking relieved, "well right that way then."

"Thanks." Kíli smiled and headed to the door she pointed to.

The changing rooms were very light and modern with few decorative touches here and there. Very streamlined just like archers themselves. Kíli found himself a locker and began to strip from his jeans, heavy leather jacket and rough knitted sweater. He made himself comfortable in his grey jogging pants, black fitting t-shirt and threw on his dark blue hoodie against the autumn chill. Finally feeling a bit more confident, he happily locked up his belongings. The feeling didn't last long.

Just as he wanted to exit the changing rooms a group of students came in. The boys were taller than he was, all sporting long hair held together in low ponytails, their faces perfectly aligned and they all wore the silver coloured uniform he just turned down. The uniforms were fitted tightly around their lean bodies, but had to be flexible enough for the movements required with shooting. The shirt had a high collar and the sleeves were long. The ends reached their knees. They wore tight dark pants and high boots. A few dark blue bands decorated the shirt, which showed their ranking.

Kíli had made himself familiar with these rankings. Red was the 'beginner' level, though this was only relevant in the academy itself; belonging to the academy already meant belonging to some of the worlds best. Blue was the intermediate level and finally green was the colour of the masters.

The boys had been laughing among themselves but fell quiet when they saw Kíli. They looked him up and down and Kíli suddenly wished he hadn't turned down the uniform offer, even if it had been too bog it would have blended him in better than his own sporting gear. He felt terribly out of place. But thankfully none of the boys laughed, rather they looked curious.

"Where's your uniform?" one of them even asked.

"I am here for try outs." Kíli replied, hoping that would explain his appearance. He thought he saw some understanding in their eyes. The questioner even graced him with a small smile.

"Well good luck then."

"Thanks." Kíli mumbled and practically pushed his way through the exit. He thought he heard laughter behind him but didn't dwell upon it.

He stepped into the range and this time he did take in the view, how could he not? It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The range was set up like a veranda. There was wooden flooring with massive racks of all-different kinds of bows on the walls beside him as well as hundreds of arrows displayed, all arranged on size and weight. The range itself was immense. It stretched well 10 meters across and had a width of at least 5. Fifteen archers were currently lined up at the edge and they looked out along a strip of grass in the front before reaching the edge of a forest. The trees displayed their recently coloured leaves in a magnificent show of reds, oranges, yellows, and greens. Between two archers clad in silver, Kíli saw a few targets spread throughout the open space.

There was a shout and Kíli quickly looked beside him. There, dressed in a silver and green robe, stood his instructor. Celeborn was a tall man, his long silver mane flowing over his shoulders. Though he was older, lines only minimally bared his face with only a few lining his clear blue eyes. Those eyes were fixed on his students who instantly straightened their stands. Another command and synchronically they picked an arrow from the holder on their backs.

"Ready!" They came into position, aiming their arrows on the assigned target. Kíli could feel excitement and anticipation fill the air. His own hands were trembling, he wanted to join, and he needed something to shoot.

"Fire!" roared Celeborn and with perfect timing all students released their arrows at the same time, piercing their targets with deadly precision. A few seconds passed in the silence before bustling began with the students checking their targets and arrows, some cheering with happiness, others groaning with frustration. Kíli didn't miss the green bands lining their uniforms.

Celeborn had seen him and enthusiastically walked towards him.

"You must be Kíli Durin?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh no need to call me sir, call me Celeborn," and the two shook hands. "Well Kíli you've come right on time. I want you to see some of the training sessions so you know what will be expected of you. This is accuracy training, we also have endurance and the combination of the two, which many here prefer over this I am afraid." He grinned as he caught a few students shift uncomfortably, obviously eavesdropping the conversation. "But I'll admit, I find this part a very calming experience, my style of mediation, just don't tell my wife." He said winking at Kíli who smiled back. "Now will you come with me inspecting their shots?" It wasn't really a question, as Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder and stirred him towards the waiting students.

Kíli couldn't shake off the feeling of embarrassment as he stood beside Celeborn who commented on his students. Some he congratulated with their progress of prolonged success. Others who had already expressed their frustration were given stern comments, though most were given in encouragement. Generally those students didn't seen to value Kíli presence as it added to their own embarrassment.

Finally they reached the end of the line and Kíli saw a tall girl with the longest and most beautiful hair he'd ever seen. Her hair was the colour of the autumn leaves, a rich red colour reminding Kíli of the fur of the young foxes that sometimes crossed the Erebor lands. The strands were braided into a thick French braid that fell along her straight back, the ends reaching her upper thighs.

"Tauriel, perfect shot as always?"

The girl Tauriel turned and Kíli felt his heart stop. Sure he'd seen beautiful women before, kissed them before and there were enough who had shared his bed, but they currently all became puffs of smoke, fading away from his memory. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever been fortunate enough to lay his eyes upon. She had a pale heart shaped face with delicate features. Her nose was small and straight with a slight upturned point. Her cheekbones were well defined and her pretty pink lips looked very kissable. But what captured him the most were her eyes. Almond shaped eyes surrounded by surprising dark lashes contained bright green orbs. They shone like the gems Kíli and his family collected they shone like the stars. They were the shade of newly sprouted trees, the shade of green that was full of life. Those eyes were alert, curious, sharp and filled with intelligence, something those other girls had lacked. And those eyes were looking straight at him. _Shit!_

Kíli blinked and shook his head slightly. What had he missed? Had she spoken to him? Questioning he looked at Celeborn who looked at him amused.

"Kíli this is Tauriel, one of the best here."

"Oh yes, sorry," Kíli mumbled as he awkwardly pushed out his hand towards Tauriel who raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise but still accepted his hand. "I am Kíli, it's nice to meet you." Tauriel smiled making his heart slam in his chest.

"Likewise."

Kíli didn't know exactly how long they held hands but he became awkwardly aware of his large rough hands compared to her slim soft ones, but that wasn't the worst of it. To his own horror he realised that she was in fact taller than him. Though not by all that much, but still, her half a head extra height caused him to having to look up.

The Durin family was of small build. Only a few members, himself included, had grown past the 1,70 cm threshold. Though he usually didn't care about his height specifics, when he was with his brother, he would remind everyone that he was 1,76 cm tall exactly, something he was very proud of and frustrated his older brother endlessly, whose height had stagnated at 1,72 cm. Their mother was tiny (though no less impressive) at 1,60 cm tall. It was because of this lack of height that the Durin's tended to be attracted to smaller people in general, Kíli included. However he did prefer women of a smaller build, in contrast to the curved beauties his brother and friends brought home. While he had looked up to women in a figurative sense, Kíli couldn't remember the last time he had done so _literally_.

They released hands and Tauriel broke their eye contact, breaking the spell. She turned to Celeborn, her eyes serious.

"Unfortunately not a perfect shot." She said trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. Celeborn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh no?" He asked and looked through the monocular to look at her shot more accurately. "Hmm well I still think it's good."

"It's not supposed to be good," Tauriel exclaimed, not bothering to hide her frustration, "it's supposed to be perfect!"

Kíli looked at the target curiously. The arrow had hit the centre. It wasn't an easy target in the slightest. It lay far away within the trees. The arrow had to fly completely straight to not be hindered by the other trees, leaves, and branches. Kíli eyed the monocular.

"Can I um… look?" He asked and Celeborn nodded with a smile while Tauriel looked at him rather sceptical. He lowered the monocular and found the target. The arrow had indeed pierced the target centre but lay slightly off the red circle centre. He turned his head to Tauriel in disbelieve. "You don't find this perfect? Does it literally have to be in the centre?"

"Yes of course. As a master all your shots have to be deadly accurate." She replied, obviously annoyed by the fact he didn't know this. "All of my shots are perfect except for this one, I just can't get it right!" She angrily admitted.

Kíli closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself taking the shot. How would he stand? How would he hold his bow? What would his breathing pattern be like? And how did his arrow need to fly. He hadn't realised however that he had been moving around. When he opened his eyes Tauriel looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" Embarrassed Kíli turned to Celeborn, who smiled at him as if he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Can I try?" the smile broadened and with a movement of his hand another student stood beside Celeborn.

"Lindir, can you get Mr Durin here one of our bows and an arrow. I think the Blue Mountain one will do." With a light bow Lindir left.

Tauriel stepped aside, looking slightly shocked and Kíli took her place and started to roll his shoulder back. He wasn't aware that most students has now left their posts and curiously had joined the corner of the range. Celeborn smirked as he looked at Kíli clothes.

"Didn't like the uniform did you?" At that moment Lindir returned and handed Kíli the bow. It was shorter than Tauriel's but of a heavier build. The moment his hand touched it, Kíli felt shivers of pleasure go up his spine. He recognised the build. It was similar to the one that his father had also used and given to Kíli when he started to go to competitions.

He lined himself up close to the edge and spread his legs to align with his shoulder. He then angled his body and held up his bow. He felt the string beneath his fingers and pulled it. It was strong and sturdy he would need to pull it hard in order to reach the target. He stood a small step to the right, taking the wind into consideration. Once he thought his stand was right he accepted the arrow Lindir was holding and lined it up. His father had taught him to breath in and out very slowly to minimise extra movement. When he was satisfied his breathing was correct his drew his arrow so close to his face, he could feel the feathers against his cheek. There was an intake of breath behind him but he didn't let it distract him. Finally he relaxed his shoulders and let go.

There was a soft thud sound as the arrow hit its target. Kíli didn't dare to check whether he had succeeded. Luckily he didn't have to. Several students had sprung to life and were looking through the monoculars it didn't take them very long. Within a few seconds the one closest to him let out a gasp of surprised and turned towards him with a mad grin of him face.

"You've done it! It is right in the centre!" He exclaimed. Others quickly gathered around, all wanting to glimpse at the evidence. Kíli became overwhelmed with students congratulating him. Celeborn had looked himself as well and smiled happily. He put a hand on Kíli shoulder.

"I knew you could do it! I'd say you passed our accuracy training!"

"Thank you sir!"

Kíli turned to Tauriel, who looked at him in disbelieve. But a smile started to creep onto her face. She shifted her weight to one leg, angling her hip and placed her hands in her waist as she faced him.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just did."

"No but I mean, your stance was exactly the same, I just don't know what I was doing wrong."

"Did you relax?" Kíli grinned mischievously and Tauriel raised her brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Your shoulders, did you relax your shoulders?" He asked and smiled at her.

"No…I didn't," She admitted and smiled back, "But I will do now!" and she winked at him. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem."

"Does this mean you are already a master then?" Tauriel asked teasingly. Kíli grinned and puffed out his chest.

"Of course I am!"

He wasn't.

**Author's note:**

**Just in case the heights might put you off, I am from Europe so I measure size in centimetres (cm), but here is the conversion to feet approximately:**

**Kíli: 1,76cm = approx. 5'8**

**Fíli: 1,72cm = approx. 5'7**

**Dís: 1,60cm = approx. 5'2**

**Average Durin (male): 1,70cm = approx. 5'7**

**Tauriel: 1,83 cm = approx. 6'0**

**My sorry if they are still quite off but I hope you get the general idea. Basically Tauriel is taller than him by about half a head, so significant but not as ridiculous as in the movies.**


	2. Chapter 2 Caramel Macchiato

Once back home, Kíli was greeted by the smell of his favourite food, a hearty stew, filled with potato, carrots and meat, especially lots of meat. Fíli who had picked him up from the Academy entered the house before calling loudly.

"Mum, we're back!" There came loud noises from the kitchen and within seconds their mother Dís appeared in the hallway. She was wearing her apron with a wooden spoon sticking out of the front pocket, still dripping with stew, but Dís didn't care.

"There's my baby! How did it go darling?" She asked as she gave Kíli a hug and kissed his forehead. Kíli felt like he was being squeezed to death and gave Fíli a pleading look but he just grinned, just as Uncle Thorin who had also appeared in the hallway with an amused look on his face.

"Thanks mum, it went great, I think I…Ow! Mum not too tight, I am sore." He winced and his mother instantly let go, frowning.

"What? Are you hurt? What did they do to you? Come here let me see!" And before Kíli could even protest, she'd lifted his shirt and several bruises and cut appeared. "My God what is this? What did they do to you sweetheart?" She cried in near outrage.

"Mother, don't worry, it's nothing too bad. Its just part of the training, that's all." Kíli said trying to sooth his mother while at the same time trying to cover himself again.

"Part of the training? You're just shooting for god sake!"

"It's the endurance part of the training. We had to run through the forest shooting targets while at the same time being chased around. It was actually quite good fun. But I fell down a few times, so got a few of these bruises." He pulled his mother from him, his hands on her shoulders and grinned at her, "But I am fine, and even better, I am in, I passed the test!" He said breathless and with a feeling of disbelief. Dís smiled widely and placed a tender hand on his cheek, her eyes full of pride.

"I knew you would, your father would have been immensely proud of you." And she let him go but before she walked back to the kitchen she turned to him once more, now waving her spoon around rather dangerously.

"You are still too reckless!"

Kíli grinning followed his mother to the kitchen where his uncle lay an arm over his shoulder and hugged him tight.

"I am so proud of you Kíli! We all are!"

"Thanks uncle."

"Mum made your favourite today. I think I should start shooting too." Fíli laughed but he was shushed by his mother with her new-found wooden weapon.

"Oh hush," Dís cried, "as if I never make your favourite!" and she ruffled her oldest golden hair.

While enjoying his mother's ever so delicious stew, Kíli told his family all about the training. He tried to describe in full detail what the academy looked like, decorated in a style his mother would like.

"There was this girl," Kíli said trying to keep his face in control, fearing he would blush too much. "She belongs to the masters, being one of the very best. However there was one target she couldn't get exactly right, and some how I managed to hit it perfectly. That's why Celeborn allowed me to pass the accuracy training." He avoided eye contact and concentrated on his plate but when he looked up and caught his brother's gaze, he saw laughter in his blue eyes.

"You always were best at accuracy in the competitions, that's why you won most of them." His mother said while adding more stew into his plate.

"What happened after that?" His uncle asked turning his intense stare to his nephew.

"Celeborn began training with the intermediates and they started the endurance training which he wanted me to join. And that," Kíli laughed, "Practically destroyed me." He instinctively reached for his shoulder, which was feeling pretty sore. "But," he added quickly seeing his mother's eyes, "It was good fun! Gives you so much adrenaline, it feels great. The best part was seeing Celeborn's face afterwards. He looked so pleased. Well that's when he said I'd been accepted. Trainings for me will be twice a week. I have to start from the bottom obviously, so I'll have a red band." His uncle nodded in agreement.

"It sounds great Kíli, I am glad you had a great first day." His mother smiled.

Dessert and coffee followed after dinner. Fíli and Thorin brought Kíli back up to date with the company.

"We've got designs coming in to create some amazing things with a new stone we found. It's a brilliant blue colour, something that's quite in demand. Uncle is trying the create a deal with Rivendell, it seems to be going to right way."  
>"Oh congratulations, I hope things will go well. Keep me updated on the process."<p>

"Definitely will do." Fíli smiled.

"I am gonna head home." Kíli said after another hour of talking and finishing his second cup of coffee. He felt sore and incredibly tired.

"Are you sure dear? I can make your bed if you like." His mother asked but Kíli smiled, shaking his head.

"No mum, thanks for the offer but I have to go back. Got to work again tomorrow." He stood up and gave his uncle a hug. "Thanks for everything!" Thorin smiled at him, pressing his forehead to Kíli's.

"No problem son."

He picked up his duffel bag and walked to the hallway, where his mother was waiting with his jacket ready.

"Thanks mum." He said as he slipped into the heavy leather. His brother also came into the hallway.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop Kíli."

"Oh you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Alright sure." Kíli smiled and turned to his mother and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks for tonight mum." Dís smiled at him and patted his back.

"It's fine baby. Now let me know when you're home. Also remember that it's your uncle's birthday soon. I want you both to help me plan something special. Why don't you bring along a nice girl? Your uncle would like to see you happy." Kíli laughed and pressed a kiss against his mother's cheek.

"Aren't you going to be my date?"

"Oh you silly boy!" his mother exclaimed ruffling his dark locks. "But do think about it," she added seriously before winking, "I would love some grandchildren!"

"And _that's_ my sign to leave." Kíli laughed and opened the door with Fíli following right in his footsteps. He turned once more to wave at his mother before walking through the lit drive way to the main street.

Fíli threw his arm over his brother's shoulder and Kíli looked over doing the same.

"I am proud of you, you kick their asses." The blonde said grinning.

"And they kicked mine." Kíli reminded him.

"But that was expected." His brother winked and Kíli punched him. Laughing the two brothers walked on until they reached the stop. Apart from a middle-aged man, they were the only ones. They leaned against the glass walls.

"So, how's Arild?" Kíli asked looking at his brother who grinned.

"She's doing fine. So far it's working out I guess." Fíli raised his head looking at the stars for a bit before turned back to Kíli with a smile on his face. "She's still as amazing as always, I count my blessings everyday. I just can't believe it took us so long to get together."

"You say? Jesus it took you both ages. Everyone knew you guys liked each other except you yourselves. It was pretty hilarious to watch really." Fíli let out a loud laugh.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"It was more fun this way."

"It was fun to see me stressing out about finding a way to ask her out without knowing she liked me?"

"Oh definitely!"

"You have a strange sense of humour."

"I will admit though, had it taken even longer I would have stepped in." Kíli laughed as he remembered how he had pushed his brother into asking out the beautiful curly blonde Fíli had liked since he practically saw her. That had been almost a year ago and they had been dating ever since.

"It'd be nice if you visited more often, mum misses you."

"I know, I'll try my best, it's just been busy lately." Kíli said and he saw his bus approaching. "There's my ride." He turned and hugged his brother and as they broke apart grabbed each other's hands into their own handshake. The bus had stopped and doors opened.

"You should follow mum's advice." Fíli said and Kíli turned, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Bring the girl along sometime." Fíli winked and Kíli felt his cheeks colouring.

"Wh…what?" he stammered.

"Don't play stupid. The girl you met, you like her." Fíli laughed and Kíli stepped into the bus before his brother called behind him. "What's her name?"

Kíli turned back looking into his brother's grinning face.

"Tauriel." And with that the doors closed and Kíli quickly jumped into a seat. He looked out the window and saw Fíli waving. He waved back as the bus drove away into the night.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later his bus pulled up at his stop right outside his apartment. It was located in the centre of Dale, a city bustling with life. As few streets away was the café at which he worked at. There was a nice shopping street around the corner and one with plenty of restaurants and bars that Kíli visited often. A gym lay close by, as did the university from which he had graduated a few months ago. But the perfect location didn't appeal to Kíli right now and with effort he climbed the few stairs to his home.<p>

The apartment was on the top floor of an old but pleasant building. His neighbours were nice people who he got along with quite well. He did have to warn them though whenever he had a group of friends or family over, they tended to get quite loud.

His apartment itself was spacious, airy and light. He stepped into a small hallway that contained three doors. The first door on the right was that of the toilet. The second went to his large bedroom with adjourning bathroom. The final door led to his living room. It was Kíli's favourite part of the apartment, except for the roof and balcony. Large French windows looked out over the park outside, which during the day flooded the room with sunlight. The walls were white but covered with photographs of family, friends, and scenery. His floor was covered with dark blue carpet that felt soft beneath his bare feet. He didn't have much furniture but that didn't bother him. He had a large couch and two comfortable chairs, which his mother had supplied an endless amount of pillows for. There was a coffee table, which was generally covered with books, his laptop and beer cans or a good bottle of wine. He had a TV on the wall with all other necessary electronics such as a DVD player, radio, and of course his XBOX. He owned a small dining table that he hardly used, with four chairs that currently served as bookcases. He had an open average sized kitchen that he quite enjoyed. Although he could easily eat frozen pizza for a week, whenever he had the time he did like to prepare himself or others with a nice meal that generally included a lot of meat. The most surprising aspect about the room was the instrument standing in the far right corner of the room against one of the windows. An elegant large black piano stood in sharp contrast to the rest of the cosy but nothing fancy apartment.

Kíli parents, and later on Thorin as well had encouraged him and Fíli to learn to play an instrument. The Durin family was a lover of dance and music, something that was passed down from generation to generation. Fíli had chosen for the guitar but had also become a player of base and even violin. Kíli however had always enjoyed the sound of the piano. His mother could play exceptionally well and she would do so often with Kíli sitting right beside her. He loved seeing how her fingers effortlessly seemed to glide over the keys. She had taught him how to play and he had even had a teacher back in high school. Nowadays he would play in the mornings during the weekend. With a freshly made cup of coffee he'd enjoy the feeling of sunlight starting to brighten up the room as he played some of his favourite tunes.

But sleep was currently the only thing on Kili's mind. He sent his mother a message that he'd arrived home, brushed his teeth and let himself fall on his double bed. He didn't even bother to shut the curtains. But right before he let sleep take him away, a pair a bright green eyes flashed through his mind and he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kíli awoke to sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He checked his alarm clock and groaned as the clock showed 6am. It would be another three hours before his shift started. He sat up and reached out to close his curtains. It didn't help much so he pressed a pillow to his face to catch another hour of sleep.<p>

He drifted of again before his standard alarm clock went off at 7am. Had it been a normal day Kíli would have ignored this wake too but his body was sore and he desperately needed a long hot shower. He made his way to his bathroom and turned on the hot water. Blissfully he let it work its magic as he massaged his shoulders. Satisfied and feeling slightly more relaxed he grabbed a towel and examined the damage to his body. He could understand his mother's concern as he saw the amount of blue and black bruises covering his strong chest and trained abdomen. He smirked because as much as it hurt, the pain also made him feel alive. He had pushed his body to a limit and overcome it, which made him proud.

By the time Kíli came into his living room dark clouds had replaced the sun. Heavy rain clattered against his windows. Kíli didn't consider himself to be a moody person, but if there was one thing that could ruin his day, it was rain, heavy rain to be exact. Of course it hadn't helped that his father had died in a car accident during terrible weather. A truck driver in front of him had lost control of his vehicle due to rain and wind. He had slipped and fell on its side, crashing into Kíli father's car and dragging it to the side of the road. While his father hadn't immediately died, in the hospital it became clear that he wouldn't survive his injuries; he'd practically been squashed to death. Not that Kíli could remember what had happened, he was only seven at the time, and he could hardly remember his father at all. Fíli however could clearly remember Kaelin and to this day he had a fear for thunder and rain.

Kíli brewed himself a strong cup of coffee that he used to wash down a few pieces of toast. Once ready he decided that he might as well go to the café even if he was an hour early. Throwing on his hood and zipping up his jacket all the way, he braced himself for the storm. It was only a ten-minute walk, but when he arrived at Café Bree, he was soaked. That wasn't going to help rebuild his immune system. Inside he was greeted by his boss Dori and two employees behind the counter, Meriadoc and Pippin. The two were the most hyperactive people Kíli had ever met, but they were also one of the friendliest. They tended to do early and night shifts and always managed to cheer up all the customers. Their shift would end in an hour and then Kíli would be joined by Rosie to take over.

The café was quite large, which was necessary because it was perfectly located on a busy shopping street in line with the university. It had two floors, both of which were large perfect circles. On the far end of the first floor was the counter, shining with all the machines. On the right side they had created a small lounge area with comfy chair. This continued on the entire second floor. The rest was covered with multiple chairs and tables, with seats at the windows. The main interior was a palette of browns but with red and blue accents. Kíli loved the place. Although it was hectic at times, he also found it very relaxing and he enjoyed the work.

He helped Merry and Pippin wash off and prepared for his own shift. Rosie greeted him happily when she arrived. A group of professors and students came in waves, quite a few of them regulars, thus Kíli had practically memorised their working times and lecture schedules. Rain still fell down heavily as he and Rosie quickly and effectively worked their way through orders. After half an hour the seemingly endless stream of customers ended. Rosie retired to the back to clean up while Kíli stayed behind the counter. There were only five people drinking their coffee while reading or working.

He was just refilling the water to one of the machines when a girl burst through the door. She was soaked. She wore brown ankle boots paired with tight faded jeans. Her black jacket was dripping and as she slightly unzipped it he saw a green sweater. She had turned her back to close the door, but Kíli knew whom it was, her long red hair being a dead giveaway.

Tauriel turned and looked into his grinning face. Her own looked panicked but softened when she recognised him and smiled as she made her way over.

"Well hello again." Kíli winked. Tauriel laughed and pushed strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Hi! I didn't know you worked here."

"Well I do."

"Yeah I see. I don't come here often, so um… that's probably why I don't know."

"What brings you here?" Kíli asked and upon answering Tauriel seemed to remember that as well.

"I am late, very late!" She said panic rising in her voice as she checked her silver watch.

"What can I make you then, I promise I'll be as quick as I can." He told her and she smiled.

"Thanks. I um… I'll have a caramel macchiato please."

"Sure! What are you late for?" Kíli asked as he went to work. It had become so automatic that he didn't even have to think about making the coffee.

"I am supposed to have a lecture now. I can't believe I am late; I am never late! This stupid weather." Kíli laughed agreeing.

"What lecture?"

"Oh I am studying medicine at the university." And she smiled as he whistled lowly in awe. "It's hard but also a lot of fun."

"Judging by the way you shoot, I'd expected you to like killing things over saving them." He winked and Tauriel laughed.

"I can be both, a killer and a healer." Kíli had finished the coffee and handed it to her. Their fingers touched and their eyes met.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She didn't move from her place as he had expected her to.

"Don't you have a lecture to catch?"

"Nah, once I am there it'll practically be over. My next class is in an hour. Would you mind if I stay here?"

"No, of course not!" _Hell yeah! _"Feel free to stay as long as you want." He smiled happily and she returned a thankful one.

"Thanks Kíli." He felt a shiver go through him as she said his name. It flowed so nicely from her lips.

"What about you? Did you study?" She brought the coffee to her lips and drank. Her eyes widened and a smiled formed. "Wow! This is amazing! It's been a while since I've had such a good macchiato." Kíli grinned happily and made a mocking bow.

"At your service m'lady!" They both laughed.

"I studied politics at university, graduated before the summer." He continued.

"And now?"

"Now I work here. I don't know what I want to do. I figured taking some time off would clear my head a bit."

"Has it worked?"

"Nah." He smiled and she happily sipped her coffee.

They talked non-stop. He told her about the Erebor Company and his family. He told her about his father and other things he hardly told anyone. She talked about her life, how she wanted to become a doctor and how shooting had been a hobby she and her adopted brother shared, which had grown into something bigger than they had expected.

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was four. I didn't have any living relatives close by that could take care of me, so my father's friend and employer took me in. He practically adopted me. I guess I was the daughter he always wanted." Tauriel had finished her coffee but was toying with her empty cup as she told her story.

"Do you miss your parents?" he asked her.

"I can't really remember them. I have vague memories of my mum's hair, which is just like mine. I have a photo of them but when I try to picture them, especially my father, only Thranduil comes to mind." Kíli's jaw dropped and he almost dropped the cup he was holding.

"Thranduil? _The _Thranduil? Thranduil of Greenwood?" Tauriel laughed at his reaction.

"Yes, the one and the same. Why this reaction? Do you know him?"

"I um… well my uncle knows him. I eh… guess they aren't on friendly terms." That was an understatement of the century.

Thranduil of Greenwood, who just like the Durin family came from royal ties, was the head (king) of the Mirkwood Trade Company. It was a very successful business, dealing in mostly luxurious products, such as high quality furniture, jewellery, clothing, and wines. Thorin and Thranduil had started up a business proposition together. Erebor would help with the creation of elaborate jewellery pieces that Mirkwood would auction. But it was a risky proposition especially with several investors trying to hinder the deal such as firm Smaug who tried to monopolise the trade for themselves. With the demand being so low and high risks of bankruptcy, Thranduil decided to back out of the deal. This backing out hit the Erebor Company badly, with Thorin needing years to rebuild it to its former glory. He had refused Thranduil to keep the jewellery and ever since the two had been on very unfriendly terms. Thorin had sworn an oath to never do business with the likes of Thranduil again. Kíli hadn't been born yet at the time but he'd heard the story like one hears bedtime stories. And now this beautiful girl in front of him, who made his heart beat quick, was raised by his uncle's sworn enemy. _Brilliant._

But either Tauriel didn't know this history or choose to ignore it, because she didn't behave any differently. She merely smiled at him.

"So, are you sore?" She asked and Kíli raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You could tell?" And he wiggled his hips suggestively, ignoring the pain it caused. She burst out laughing.

"Maybe." She winked, "the endurance training seemed pretty gruelling."

"You watched?" Kíli asked surprised. She nodded.

"Yeah, Legolas had training after me, so I had to wait anyway."

"Don't you train together?"

"We normally do, but he couldn't make it this time."

"You do a lot together then?"

"Well yeah, he's my best friend, we grew up together." Kíli felt jealously grow in his chest, the beast grumbling. He made a mental note to Google this Legolas of Greenwood as pathetic as it sounded. He'd never Googled anyone before.

"When's your first training?" She asked.

"In two days, and you?"

"Same, but since you're a beginner your training is earlier." She said, a smirk growing on her face. Kíli laughed.

"You enjoy calling me a beginner?"

"Of course!" She grinned, "but I can help you with practice if you want?" her eyes locked with his and he saw golden flecks in her green eyes like the autumn leaves. He stood mesmerised for a few seconds before replying.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Great!" She checked her watch and stood up. "I do have to get going now before I miss another class." She slipped into her jacket and eyed the rain outside. Kíli followed her gaze.

"Why don't you use one of the umbrellas? You can come by later today or tomorrow to bring it back." He offered and her face lit up.

"Really? Oh that would be amazing, thank you!"

Kíli smiled and walked her to the door, handing her one of the café's dark umbrellas. He opened the door. The looked at each other silently, judging the best way to say goodbye. She took initiative and gave him a friendly hug. He couldn't resist sliding a hand over her soft hair. She smelled fresh like the earth in the early morning but with a sweet hint of vanilla and coconut. He'd never forget that smell. She looked at him, eyes twinkling.

"Thanks for the coffee and everything. I really enjoyed our time together. And I'll bring this thing back tomorrow." She said looking at the umbrella. Kíli smiled.

"No problem. There'll be a caramel macchiato waiting for you." He winked and she laughed. She walked outside. After a few steps she turned and did a small wave, which he returned. Then she turned and disappeared into the rain.

With a huge grin on his face he returned to the counter where Rosie was standing. She laughed cheekily when she saw his face.

"Well look who is in love! I have to give it to you, she's a beauty." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "But maybe a bit too tall?" Kíli hit her with a towel and grumbling told her to shut up. They fell into a fit of laughter. As they worked their shift, nothing seemed to be able to take away his smile and Kíli happily stared outside at the terrible weather.

Who knew rainy days could be fun too?


	3. Chapter 3 Peace at Rivendell

Tauriel hurried through the rain. She was so grateful for the umbrella that Kíli had given her. _Kíli_… she blushed. He was so sweet and friendly and very attractive, which surprised her. He didn't look like the men she usually fell for. But she had a hard time forgetting those shining dark brown eyes that twinkled like the stars. She liked his dark wild hair and 5 o'clock shadow, it gave him a rough edge, and she liked anything wild and rough. She hadn't been able to believe her luck when she saw him at the coffee counter. He'd left quite the impression on her during the training at Lothlórien Academy and she'd hoped she would bump into him again there soon. But knowing she could literally see him everyday made her heart beat quick.

She arrived at campus and ran down the hall to her classroom. Once inside she was relieved to see she wasn't late and that quite a few students were absent, but thankfully not her friend. Arwen Rivendell sat at their usual spot, her face buried in a book. Sensing someone approach her, the raven beauty lifted her head fixing her bright blue orbs on Tauriel. She smiled looking relieved.

"There you are! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You weren't there at the lecture and I was worried! Why didn't you text me?"

"I am sorry!" Tauriel replied, throwing her bag and umbrella beside her as she sat down and got out her books. "I woke up late this morning. Legolas and Thranduil had already left so I took the bus. But it was late too and went so incredibly slowly because of the rain, I figured it'd be faster if I walked."

"You _walked_ through this weather? Why aren't you soaked?" Then Arwen's eye fell on the umbrella, the name Café Bree curving in white along the edge. "And where did you get that?" She got a look on her face that told Tauriel she had to tell her friend every single little detail, well _almost_ all of them.

"So I ran, getting completely soaked, and after a while I realized I was gonna be late anyway so I might as well grab a coffee in a café to warm up a bit. The guy at the counter was really friendly. I'd actually met him at the Academy yesterday he was there for try-outs. So I decided to stay until this class would start. He let me use this umbrella for the remainder of the way. I am bringing it back tomorrow."

Arwen raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You just happened to run into a random café and he worked there?" She smirked getting a mischievous grin on her face and Tauriel knew she was doomed this girl was practically a mind reader. "Is he hot?" Tauriel felt her cheeks turn scarlet but tried to ignore it and waved her hand dismissing the idea.

"No…" She choked out, "He's actually quite…short? But Celeborn was impressed with him. I've never seen your grandfather so happy to accept someone in the Academy." She told her, trying to stir the conversation away from Kíli. Arwen leaned back into her chair at the mention of her grandfather.

Celeborn and his wife Galadriel were Arwen's grandparents from her mother's side, Celebrían. The parents of her father Elrond, Eärendil and Elwing, lived far away, and thus Arwen hardly saw them. But she had grown very close to Celeborn and Galadriel, even though she herself didn't care for archery and other fighting sports.

"What's so special about this boy then if granddad likes him so much?"

"He was able to hit my target." Tauriel admitted, feeling slightly ashamed of the fact.

"Your target? Did training go terrible yesterday or something?" Arwen asked looking surprised.

"Yes it went terrible." Tauriel replied moodily and her friend laughed.

"Let me guess, you missed the centre of one target out of god knows how many."

"Yes, and it's very frustrating, especially when some good looking rookie is able to hit it in one go!"

"So you _do_ think he's good looking!"

"Wh…what? No I didn't say…" Tauriel tried to protest but the damage was done.

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me!" Arwen laughed looking way too pleased with herself for Tauriel's liking.

"Ok, I admit he's good looking."

"And does Mr Good Looking have a name?

"Kíli…" Tauriel almost whispered and Arwen's mouth fell open.

"Kíli? Kíli Durin?"

"Yes?"

"From Erebor?"

"Yes Arwen, Kíli Durin from Erebor." Arwen fell back into her chair gazing out of the window not having noticed Tauriel's irritated reply.

"Wow." She said and then smiled.

"What?" Tauriel asked finding her friends reaction very out of place for the normally very composed girl.

"I just find it funny, how after such a long time, when you finally like someone again instead of the other way around, you choose Kíli Durin."

"Why is that funny? Because of Thranduil?"

"Well he definitely won't be pleased."

"I don't care if he's pleased or not. I can decide who I like or not."

"So you like him?" Arwen flashed her a smile. Tauriel felt herself turn red and waved her friend away.

"Can you just stop? I just think he's cute, that's all." She opened her book and ignored her friend laughing. Their tutor walked into the classroom and they began.

Tauriel tried her very best to concentrate in class, but with Arwen poking her from time to time whispering Kíli's name it became very difficult. She also had to admit that yesterdays and especially today's encounter with the handsome brunette kept replaying in her mind. She sighed in frustration, annoyed that someone could so easily distract her. It was one of the reasons she always avoided liking someone too much. She liked being focused on everything she did and didn't want any distractions, but apparently she hadn't been able to protect herself this time. _Stupid Durin_.

She was glad when class was over. Arwen had gotten a text from her older brother Elrohir that he was close by with his car and that he would pick them up. They had to work on a big project together and Arwen had offered her place to work. Elrohir and his twin brother Elladan had turned 30 a few weeks ago. They both worked with their father but generally doing different jobs. They were beautiful men with lots of humour but also a sense of seriousness. They were fiercely protective of their six-year younger sister but also pestered her constantly, making some think Arwen was actually the oldest of the siblings.

A dark blue Mercedes was waiting outside the campus for the girls and Elrohir rolled down his window smiling at his sister and Tauriel. Although the twins were almost 10 years older than Tauriel, she got along with them very well.

"Good day ladies! Who of you radiant sunshine's ordered this weather?" Elrohir had long raven hair like Arwen that was currently held up in a ponytail. He had chiselled features, a wonderful smile, and shining grey eyes. He was married to a woman called Elendiel and both were trying to cope with their three-year-old twin sons Elrohan and Elrodal. The young boys were currently driving everyone insane, except for their grandparents who couldn't get enough of them.

Arwen gave her brother a kiss on his cheek before telling him he looked terrible, and Tauriel couldn't say she was wrong. Elrohir laughed.

"Thanks sis. Just some advice both of you, don't get kids or at least not twins." The girls laughed as they got in the car.

"Well knowing my luck, all my children will be twins." Arwen said laughing, "We have a long history of twins. My lovely nephews, my brothers, dad is also a twin and so were his uncles." She said counting down from her fingers and Tauriel laughed.

"I am going to bet that your first child won't be a twin, but the rest will." Arwen laughed and winked.

"Deal!"

"You shouldn't even been thinking about having children." Elrohir said looking at them from his car mirror, his intense eyes boring into his sister. "Aragorn hasn't been talking about it has he?"

Aragorn Strider was Arwen long-time boyfriend and a good friend of the family. But he was four years older than her, making her brothers at times, especially with topics like marriage and children, very protective. She tended to make fun of them when they seemed to believe she and Aragorn were still only holding hands and could launch into rather descriptive stories of her sex life, not only embarrassing them but Aragorn as well.

They arrived at the Rivendell Estate. Of course Tauriel had grown up on that of Greenwood, which was just as impressive but she always marvelled at this place. It was so open and airy with fantastic scenery. It was very calming and she spent a lot of time here. While Thranduil loved her and took good care of her, Tauriel sometimes felt he had too many expectations of her, and at times their personalities and worldviews clashed and then Rivendell would be her refugee.

After grabbing some food and tea from the large kitchen and greeting Celebrían who was in the main living playing with her grandchildren the two girls went upstairs to Arwen's room. Palace mansion was so large that each member of the family could have their own wing. Walking through the hallways they passed the working room of Elladan, Arwen's other brother, the oldest of the twins. The door stood slightly ajar and music was following out.

"_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me…I've tried."_

Tauriel stopped walking and kept silencing. She liked it. The sound of the instruments, the singers voice it all blended together rather nicely. She surprised herself because it wasn't the type of music she was usually attracted too. Why did it all of a sudden sound so nice and familiar to her? She didn't have to think long. With the coming of a new verse she knew why as a pair of chocolate brown eyes filled her mind. No way! She wasn't going to like some piece of music, just because it reminded her of Kíli, she was not that type of girl, and there was no way she was going to become one! The song changed and Tauriel wanted to walk away, but she was curious. She had never heard these songs before, but if she did like them with no affiliation to Kíli? She could always just ask. She pushed the door open and leaned against the doorframe. Elladan was sitting at his desk full of paper work. It was now or never.

"Elladan?" Tauriel asked and the raven turned his handsome face to her.

"Yes?" He questioned an eyebrow raised. When he saw her he smiled, "Oh hey Tauriel, what's up?"

"What's the band you're listening to called?"

"Imagine Dragons. Why?" he looked at curiously before smiling almost disbelieving. "You like them?"

"Yeah I do, never heard of them before. That a bad thing?" Elladan laughed.

"No not at all. I just didn't think it was something for you. But here," he said and handed her their CD. "I have them on my computer, so keep it." Tauriel looked at him in disbelieve.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah positive."

"Thank you so much!" She said overjoyed and bent down to kiss his cheek. Elladan laughed and waved her away.

"It's nothing. Now get out I have work to do." He winked and she laughed giving him a mocking salute before closing the door behind her. Holding the CD out as if it was a precious treasure she went to Arwen's room.

Her friend had already positioned herself in her comfortable chair beside the window. She had her laptop and a few papers on the table in front of her. She looked up at Tauriel.

"Where did you go, and what is that? She asked as Tauriel dropped herself in the other chair.

"I liked the music coming from Elladan's room so I asked him who the band was. He seemed so happy I liked them he gave me their CD." Arwen looked at her in disbelieve.

"He, Elladan _gave _you his CD? Wow girl, you seemed to be having a great day with all these gifts. First an umbrella and now this."

"Hey! The umbrella isn't a present, and I am not keeping this either. I'll put it on my laptop and give it back."

"Sure." Arwen said, rolling her eyes at her friend before laughing. "Come on, let's ace this project!"

They worked diligently for about fifteen minutes until Arwen's father Elrond interrupted them to say hello. Another while later Celebrían came up, checking if they wanted more tea and that she was starting to prepare dinner. Then they heard the squealing of two toddlers running around the estate with Elrohir's footsteps and cursing following them. The naked boys burst into the room full of giggles. Elrohir apologised repeatedly as he tried to herd them out again, blaming the ever so terrible bath time. An hour hence and they weren't much further when Celebrían called for dinner.

Arwen sighed heavily, putting her head in her hands, groaning.

"Why can we never work here in peace?" Tauriel laughed and an idea popped into her mind.

"I know a place where we can study next time."

"Where?"

She looked at her friend, with a smile on her face.

"Café Bree."


	4. Chapter 4 Freckles

The next day was a sunny one. The sun had decided to bestow its grace for a little longer, warming up the earth before heavy and cold winter would descend. Dale was bustling, even early in the morning people were walking about, taking their time instead of their usual rush, because warm sunlight was precious.

Kíli was staring out of the window of Café Bree dreamingly. He'd much prefer to be outside right now. Apart from the fact that he wasn't allowed to do that because it was his shift, he was also afraid that if he did, he'd miss her. He felt nervous for her coming back. Yesterday he didn't know and he'd had no time to prepare himself seeing her. Not that he prepared himself today either. He had just felt like wearing a dress shirt today, she wasn't the reason he had chosen the dark blue one that his mother said looked great with his eyes. And so what that he had clipped his hair back more neatly than usual or had trimmed his beard (stubble as Fíli would call it). It all had nothing to do with her. Why was his hand trembling and did he feel so disappointed every time someone walked in and it wasn't her? This was pathetic! He didn't _like_ her. She was beautiful for sure and that didn't leave him cold and he could flirt with her right? Flirting never hurt anyone. Love at first sight didn't exist. Even Fíli hadn't actually _loved_ Arild when he met her, he just thought she was pretty and then they became friends. Kíli really wouldn't mind being friends with Tauriel. That was it! She was his friend! He just dressed up a bit more for his friend, he'd done that before, and there was nothing wrong with that or even slightly romantic…

The door of the café opened and Tauriel came floating in. Her long red locks were tamed into a side fishtail braid that was draped over her shoulder. She wore a dress with a white lace top with quarter sleeves and a flowing dark green skirt that reached just above her knees. There was a golden belt highlighting her slim waist. Her bag hung on her shoulder, her leather jacket laying over it. The café umbrella she held in her other hand. She stood there by the door, smiling as sunlight streamed into the café. Kíli felt his mouth hanging open and quickly closed it before slapping himself mentally. Ok! Screw it! He liked her romantically. Tauriel 1, Kíli 0.

She placed the umbrella back in the rack before walking over to Kíli, who was now busying himself with her coffee. Reaching the counter she took a seat on one of the chairs there.

"Good morning!" She said happily and Kíli couldn't resist smiling back.

"Good morning. Did you get to your class on time yesterday?"

"Yeah thank god. Many people ditched though."

"I can't blame them." He laughed and she looked at him slyly.

"Were you one of those people who'd ditch everything possible?" She asked.

"Nope, I attended every class. I wasn't allowed to ditch." He said and laughed when she raised a questioning eyebrow. "My mother would have killed me if she ever found out. Actually my uncle too probably."

"So you were too afraid?" She giggled.

"So would you if you knew my mother. She might be disadvantaged height wise, but she can still be very terrifying, believe me, I know." He defended himself and she kept on laughing, clearly enjoying herself with this new information.

"Let me guess, you were a rascal when you were younger."

"I still am." He told her, raising an eyebrow suggestively and she smirked.

He finished her coffee. As he handed it to her, a ray of sunlight hit her face and that's how he saw them. Perhaps two dozen light freckles highlighted the bridge of her nose and sprinkled her cheeks.

"You have freckles?" He heard himself blurt out in surprise. Why had he not seen them before? Tauriel looked at him slightly annoyed and raised an eyebrow daringly.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"No, nothing. I just hadn't noticed before that's all." Kíli said, taken back by her aggressive reaction. "Why so angry?" Her expression softened at his words and she looked guilty.

"I am sorry. It's just I've never liked them. Kids used to tease me because of them." She admitted, avoiding his eyes. He reached out for her hand and her head shot up, their eyes locking. He smiled at her.

"Those kids were just jealous. They look very cute." Tauriel smiled before looking at their hands and blushed.

"Thanks, I um… No one has ever complimented me on my freckles." She laughed, as did he. He reluctantly let go of her hand and she drank her macchiato.

"Still as great as last time." She told him and winked.

"Thanks! I make the best ones here, especially for beautiful freckled girls." He said grinning and she burst out laughing. He loved the sound of her laughter.

"Aren't you the charmer?"

"I try milady." He winked. She smiled and looked at her watch. Hurried she threw on her jacket.

"Gotta run! But I am coming back later. I have to work on a project with my friend." She told him. With her coffee in one hand and bag in the other, she had just turned around when she changed her mind. She twirled back to him and gave him a swift and soft kiss on the cheek. Kíli felt blood rushing to his face and looked shocked.

"Thanks Kíli." She said with playful laughter in her voice. Then she turned around and within seconds she'd disappeared.

Rosie looked at her friend and smirked. He was completely red, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He stood like a statue and there was a far away look in his eyes mixed with utter disbelieve. Slowly he moved his right hand to his cheek were Tauriel had kissed him. Then a huge grin started to appear on his face. His eyes twinkled with glee and he leapt into a small victory dance behind the counter. He froze when he saw Rosie standing a few feet away from him, arms crossed with a mischievous grin pasted on her lovely rosy face.

"I should really have filmed that." She told him. Kíli coughed and straightened himself, composing his face into a mask of innocence that could have fooled anyone (except his mother) had they not just caught him celebrating. Rosie laughed. "Come on goofy, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>A few hours later there was a tsunami wave of customers streaming into the café. Most classes at the university had ended and many here desired a coffee and snacks. Counting the amount of people in line was useless so Kíli focused himself on the cup in front of him. He and Rosie stood next to each and became an efficient machine. Rosie took the order, writing it on a cup and putting it in line with the waiting orders. One by one Kíli worked his way through them and praised god when the majority only wanted a regular coffee or cappuccino instead of a tall, double shot, non-fat soy milk latte. Why would you even order coffee if you wanted <em>that<em>? He would happily invite those people to come make their own damn drink themselves.

Within the stream of people, Kíli saw Tauriel and her friend come in. Seeing the line they, quite wisely, decided to occupy a set of chairs and table, waiting until the line died down. He looked at her friend. She was a very beautiful lady, perhaps two years older than Tauriel. She had long black wavy hair that reached her hips. Her face, like Tauriel's was delicately formed with high cheekbones and a slim nose. Her eyes brilliant blue eyes were large, framed by dark lashes. She wore a wide high-waist cream coloured skirt that reached her knees. Her crop sweater was a light grey colour, lined with gold thread that sparkled in the light. Though both were very beautiful and tall, they contrasted each other as well. The friend was cooler, seemingly more composed, whereas Tauriel gave off a warm vibe, full of life, fun, and recklessness. He grinned when he caught her green eyes and she gave him a small wave.

The girls got out their papers and started to work. Kíli didn't mind as he now had an advantage point of being able to watch her. He smiled as she cutely started to nibble on the end of her pen in deep concentration. His hands kept moving along the counter until to his surprise there was no waiting cup for him and he needed a second to register that they'd finished. He looked at Rosie who smiled in relief and gave her a high five. He then turned his attention back to the two girls and walked over.

"Ladies, can I get you anything?" He asked and Tauriel looked up smiling.

"Hey. Kíli this is Arwen, Arwen Kíli, this is the guy your grandfather just loved." Both Kíli and Arwen looked at each other curiously.

"Wow," Kíli said looking slightly in awe and stuck out his hand. "It's an honour to meet you. Your grandfather is fantastic." Arwen shook his hand with a smile.

"Likewise, my grandfather doesn't easily get impressed by people, so you must be great. Tauriel thinks you are anyway." There was a soft thud sound from under the table and she suddenly squinted in pain. She gave Tauriel a glare but her friend looked at her innocently.

"At archery, you're great at it." Tauriel said smiling and Kíli smirked.

"Well it's great to meet you Arwen." He said amused. "Anything you want to drink?" He asked, looking Tauriel in the eyes.

"Hmmm a cappuccino would be nice, can you handle that?" She asked.

"Will I get another kiss for it?" Kíli replied boldly, his eyebrows raised suggestively. Tauriel heard Arwen gasped for breath and heard a squeaky _'what?!' _But she was rather undaunted by his flirting. Resting her head in the palm of her hand she challenged him.

"Is your cappuccino as good as the macchiato?" She asked.

"Of course!" He proclaimed grinning.

"Arwen will judge too, you think you'll convince her? She has excellent taste." Kíli's eye fell on the pretty raven-haired girl, who was currently looking between the two in shock. He smiled.

"Yeah, I will."

"Then you might." Tauriel said winking. He winked back and gave her his signature Durin smile before heading of to the counter.

Once he was a few feet away Tauriel turned to her friend who seemed to slowly regain her composure back. Arwen raised her eyebrow accusingly.

"Did I miss something? Since when are you handing out kisses… to him?" She asked, waving her hands at Kíli's back adding some extra drama. Tauriel couldn't help laughing at her friend.

"Since this morning actually." She said calmly before turning to her with a mocking concerned face. "Don't get too stressed out darling. It'll only make you grey and wrinkled." She said teasingly. Arwen didn't find it very hilarious and gave her a murderous glare that could wipe out an entire army. After a few seconds she whispered.

"Did you really kiss him?"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek."

"Why?"

"I thanked him for my coffee and…well…" Tauriel stopped and felt her ears turn red.

"Well what?" Arwen urged her. Tauriel didn't look her in the eye.

"He complimented me on…on my freckles," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "He said they were cute." The blush had reached her face, her cheeks burning. Arwen looked at her friend. She had never seen her so fragile yet very happy. She had to admit she liked the guy. He was very charming and flirtatious but obviously also very kind. They probably had a similar temperament. And Thranduil would have a fit, which would make it so much more worth it. She leaned back in her chair, Tauriel's green eyes following her.

"I like him." Arwen told her, eyes twinkling. Tauriel blinked, not sure if she heard her friend correctly.

"You like him?"

"Yeah I like him, for you obviously." She raised an eyebrow. "What, you didn't think I would?" Tauriel looked at her guilty.

"I don't know. He's very different from the rest." She said referencing all the other boys and men that had been presented to them. They were all gorgeous and smart men with tall and lanky frames and perfect manners. But even with all their obvious virtues and the fact that Tauriel could trust them indefinitely, they just weren't her type. They were too perfect, too high and mighty. She wanted someone more down to earth, someone perhaps less perfect, but kind and caring, without any pretence. She wanted someone who understood her longing for adventure and travel and wanted to go with her.

"So?" Arwen shrugged her shoulders, 'so is Aragorn. No one is complaining about him."

"Not anymore no, but if I remember correctly, your father wasn't too damn pleased when you told him." Her friend waved her hand.

"That was ages ago. Ada is quite fine with it now. Actually Kíli reminds me of him, though he'sa lot shorter." Tauriel had to agree. Both men were well built with a full head of long dark brown hair and a slight beard. If it weren't for their different eyes and obvious height difference, they could have been related.

"How's Aragorn?" She asked.

"He's fine. He's currently in Botswana helping with a malaria outbreak. Apparently it's going well. He's coming back next week." Arwen said looking proudly. Aragorn was also a doctor, he graduated a few years ago and had signed up to work with Doctors Without Borders. He travelled often all around the world. Arwen worried about him but she knew that this was what made him happy and she supported him with it. He did have plans to settle down at one point and take over his family's hospital Gondor though.

"That's great, I haven't seen him in a while." Tauriel said. Arwen leaned over and whispered as Kíli came over with their coffee.

"We should go on a double date." She winked and Tauriel felt a blush rise.

Kíli reached their table and set their cappuccino's down.

"Here you go ladies. Enjoy!" He said smiled and they thanked him happily. He looked at their papers. "Hard project?" He asked and Tauriel nodded.

"Yeah kind off. Well it's not too hard; we just have to elaborate a lot. It's about the different cures to a lung infection and we have to conclude which method we think is the best, and the ways of prevention and such." She looked at him and saw he was curiously reading their writing, genuinely interested. She smiled. He straightened and looked at them.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, if you need anything just come over." He winked and left.

They worked furiously for several hours, Kíli being a constant supplier of coffee who was very amused by them. Several times he and Tauriel would catch each other eyes before being brought back to reality by either Rosie or Arwen. But they couldn't stop it from happening every so often.

The sky darkened and it was close to eight at night, when they were finally done and packed up their stuff. Kíli and Rosie were doing the same as Merry and Pippin came in for their shift. The girls paid for their drinks and Kíli walked with them outside while Rosie was picked up by her boyfriend Sam.

"I told mum we'd be at the crossing." Arwen said having texted Celebrían. She stuck out her hand again to Kíli who shook it. "It was nice to meet you, and thanks for today. Tauriel, I'll go stand there, come soon, mum can be here any minute." She said and walked away to the place she'd pointed out to give the two some privacy. Tauriel looked slightly awkward which mirrored Kíli's feelings.

"Well um… thanks again." She said slowly twisting a ring on her fingers.

"No problem, you're always welcome here." He said looking at her. The lanterns outside highlighted her flaming hair. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Her head shoot up and she stared into his beautiful dark eyes that shined so hopeful. She smiled.

"Yes, of course. I'll be at the academy the whole day practically. There's a garden downstairs, should we meet there? It's not as hectic as the rest."

"Sounds great!" he smiled broadly. Then his mind went to the package that arrived this morning. "My uniform arrived today."

"Oh really? And? Does it fit alright?" She asked before blushing as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Wanna find out?" He winked and laughed as she hit his arm. He then turned serious. "I am afraid it'll look completely ridiculous." Tauriel laughed.

"No it won't, and otherwise we'll all look ridiculous so it won't matter." And he smiled at her. They heard Arwen call for her.

"Well then bye." She leaned forward and gave him his promised kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She was about to walk away before Kíli grabbed her hand and turned her around. With wide eyes she looked at him as he bowed over her hand giving it a soft kiss. He straightened and looked her at her with twinkling eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Heavily blushing she walked away, giving him a final wave before catching up with Arwen who was getting into her mother's car.

With a stupid grin on his face Kíli walked home. He eyed his uniform he'd laid out on his bed. The silver material shone at him. He'd never thought he'd ever be glittering in some weird shirt, and it hurt his masculine feelings. Fíli was never allowed to see this or he'd never hear the end of it. But for Tauriel he wouldn't mind wearing it.

* * *

><p>The next day he got out his silver Suzuki GSX-R1000 motorbike. It was his pride and glory and he had saved his money up for almost two years to be able to buy it. He loved the feeling of wind rushing past him, the feeling of freedom as he drove through the country. His mother had been opposed to the idea of him getting it, thinking it dangerous and him reckless. But it was one of the few things his Uncle Thorin had talked her around, being quite amused by his nephew's choice of transport. If Thorin was honest with himself, he'd always wanted to drive such a vehicle, but his own father Thrain had always prevented this. Thus when Kíli told him he was saving up for it, he had no problem supporting him.<p>

Kíli packed his uniform in his duffle bag, threw on his leather jacket and helmet and drove off. The Academy lay in the further outskirts of Dale, on the border of the Lórien Forest. It was cooler that day with a soft but steady breeze. Clouds covered the sky, though at times the sun found an opening to shine some light. After a forty-five minute drive he finally reached his destination. He parked his bike and with his helmet under his arm he walked into the Academy.

He was still amazed by the beauty and elegance of the place. It breathed sophistication, but at the same time there was a feeling of nature, like something that was build high up in a tree but still had connections with its roots in the ground. Kíli had always preferred the ground and underground against something high up in the air. He wasn't scared of flying, but he always felt extremely happy when he'd landed. Given the choice between climbing a mountain and exploring the caves, he'd definitely go for caves with all their shining glory.

He changed into his uniform and looked in the mirror. It wasn't as bad here as it had looked at home, probably because he was supposed to blend in here. He gathered his wild hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way as much as possible. Relatively satisfied he walked over to the garden Tauriel had talked about. To his surprise she was already there, her hair once again in its thick braid falling along her back. He took a moment to admire her as she stood looking out over the vast fields and stretches of forest. From the corner of her eye she sensed him walking towards her. He joined her standing against the low fence that indicated the end of the garden. The sun broke through the clouds lightening up their view. They stood side by side in a pleasant silence as they admired the view. After a few minutes Tauriel broke it.

"I always love coming here. It's so calming. As a child I used to live on the borders of this forest and would play in the fields for hours on end. After my parents died Thranduil would insist on bringing me here every weekend so I wouldn't feel homesick. He even drove Legolas and me here when his wife was sick. He changed a lot after she died, but I think this place became special to him as well. It's where he can truly relax and forget all his worries. It reminds him of her." She looked over at Kíli who was looking at her and smiled. "It's why we started to shoot here, because of the view." She made soft laughing sound. "It sounds rather weird saying that out loud." Kíli shook his head.

"No… well a little, but it makes sense. Everyone has their own motivation of coming here." She nodded in agreement.

"What's yours?"

"My father been teaching me how to shoot right after I could walk. Mum wasn't too happy about it first. But I enjoyed it as a kid. When he died it was a way to let out my emotions. It felt like when I was shooting he was there with me, it still does at times." He admitted and Tauriel smiled at him. They became lost in each other's eyes, the earthly brown and leaf green mixing. Vaguely Kíli registered a bell ringing and stepped back.

"That's me." He said grinning sheepishly. "You'll be here later?" She nodded.

"Yeah I will. Good luck!"

"Thanks." He said and started to walk back inside. Tauriel called after him.

"Oh and Kíli?" He turned

"Yeah?"

"It suits you." She said grinning about his uniform. Kíli flashed her a wide grin and winked before heading up to his class.

If Celeborn had feelings of favouritism towards Kíli, he didn't let it show, but drilled his students for perfection. The targets were hard and Kíli lost count on how many arrows he had shot, his fingers started to hurt. He used the same bow as Celeborn had presented to him last time and so far the Blue Mountain had done its job perfectly. There were different arrows that they had to shoot with, which al required different measurements and stances in order for it to hit their target correctly. Sometimes they had to used multiple arrows at once, either of the same type or all completely different. Celeborn also taught them different styles of shooting, which they practiced outside in the forest. Instead of drawing each individual arrow from the quiver, he told them to hold three in their bow hand and use them from there. It was a lot quicker and efficient. In order to reach intermediate level they had to perfect this skill and also be able to shoot when holding the arrows in their drawing hand. Kíli found it all incredibly difficult but also exhilaratingly fun. The two hours flew past and soon enough he found himself walking back to the gardens after a quick shower.

With a huge smile he walked on to the patio but it quickly disappeared and a stone dropped in his stomach. Tauriel had not moved from her spot but now next to her stood a blond man, his arm draped over her shoulders. His light golden hair was long, reaching his shoulder blades. He was tall with broad muscular shoulders yet still retained the slender form that was overly present here. The jealously beast in his chest awoke and started to grumble. Kíli made a coughing noise to get their attention. They turned simultaneously and he saw the man's face. It was pale with high cheekbones and a chiselled jawline. His long straight nose was fitted perfectly in the middle of his face. He had thin lips and his dark eyebrows stood in contrast with his light hair. His light blue eyes looked Kíli up and down with a questioning gaze. The two men made eye contact and entered a stare contest that was quickly broken my Tauriel.

"Oh you're back! How did it go?" she placed a hand on the man's shoulder and he looked at her. "Legolas this is Kíli, Kíli this is Legolas Greenwood." She told them. Kíli looked at Legolas again and could now see the similarities the heir of Greenwood shared with his father. Legolas looked at him ever more sceptical.

"Kíli? Kíli Durin?" He asked and Kíli stepped into a defensive stance, crossing his arms.

"What of it?" he challenged and he saw a panicked look arise on Tauriel's face, mixed with annoyance. Damn it, what was wrong with him, he didn't want her to get upset with him. The Greenwood heir surprised him though by extending a hand. He took it. They shook hands albeit both decided to squeeze just a bit harder than usual.

"Pleasure to meet you." Legolas said, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Likewise." Kíli replied with equalling his tone.

A silence arose, this one rather unpleasant.

"How was practice?" Tauriel asked him, her eyes begging him to reply normally.

"It went fine." Kíli answered trying to pretend the blond wasn't there. "It was difficult and I think my fingers have blisters but it went great. It was good fun. Celeborn is a great teacher." And Tauriel smiled at him. The bell rang again, this time signalling her turn. Legolas said a good bye to Kíli before walking back inside obviously expecting Tauriel to follow him. She gave Kíli an awkward smile.

"I am sorry about him, he's usually not this tense at all. I don't know what's wrong with him." She said looking at the door. Kíli shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day." He offered but he knew well enough what was wrong with this guy, Legolas felt incredibly threatened. It surprised him because as Tauriel described them, they seemed to have grown up like brother and sister, but apparently Leggy hadn't gotten the memo. Then again Kíli was surprised by his own reaction. He barely knew her and even less of this guy. Why did he feel so jealous and uncomfortable? He sighed, feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go home.

"I am heading off, and so should you, or does Celeborn allow you to come in late?" Tauriel smiled.

"No I should get going too." Her eyebrows furrowed together. "You don't need a ride home?" She offered and Kíli grinned, waving her offer away.

"Nah it's fine, I've got my bike." She eyes widened in disbelieve.

"You have a motorbike?"

"Yep, I'll have you know she's a beauty." He said teasingly and she looked in awe.

"I've always wanted to drive one of those."

"Well if you want, I can give _you_ a ride some time." He said winking and she laughed.

"I'd like that." She winked back and then kissed his cheek good bye.

"Good luck today." He told her and she thanked him, waving before walking to her class.

As he drove back home his cheek as still burning with her lips. He definitely didn't mind this type of good-bye but he also couldn't wait to return the gesture to her, but properly next time, on her lovely lips. And he really wouldn't mind kissing those adorable freckles on her face either.


	5. Chapter 5 Amralime

Kíli and Tauriel had been seeing each other everyday since they met at the Lothlórien Archers Academy two weeks ago. They would watch each other when they trained and help each other out. But during that time Legolas was generally present as well and while the two men were _relatively_ friendly towards each other, there was tension between them. Although Legolas seemed to be protective of Tauriel out of a brotherly sense, Kíli could tell it was rather borderline leaning more towards romantic feelings than anything else. Either way Tauriel hadn't noticed or had decided to ignore it by not mentioning it, but she was always very eager to meet up at Café Bree with Kíli alone. It was their sanctuary where they spend hours amusing each other. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. He tried to help her with her essays while she helped him singling out a few masters that he found interesting. Meanwhile she could make him and even some of the customers, terrific cappuccinos, pouring her artistic talents into latte artwork.

At the Academy Kíli was improving fast and Celeborn had told him he would be joining the blue bands or intermediates, as Tauriel liked to remind him next session. In order to celebrate they went to a pub with the brothers Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin, who Kíli had befriended. They all had a great evening but Kíli was glad when the brothers left. He had gathered all his courage together, with the help of a few pints of bier and glass of scotch, and asked Tauriel on a date. To his great surprise and immense happiness she actually agreed.

The day after that he became an emotional wreck when trying to think of and organise a great date. He did what any logic man would do; he called up his brother.

"Fíli?"

"Hey Kíli, how's everything? You doing alright?"

"Fee, I need your help." Kíli blurted and there were a few seconds of silence on the other end of the line.

"Help with what?" His brother finally asked amusement lining his voice.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh dear and what's that?"

"I asked her out."

"Who?"

"Tauriel, the girl I like, she's from the academy."

"And why is that the biggest mistake of your life? You like her."

"Yeah but…"

"Did she refuse?"

"What? No, no she accepted."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"It's a _date_ Fíli! I don't know what to do on a date! I don't know what _she_ wants to do, in fact I don't even know what I am doing right now!" Kíli burst.

"Okay, first of all calm down, it's not the end of the world. The fact that she agreed to go on a date with you is already a miracle."

"Thanks, I needed that." Kíli grumbled sarcastically and he heard his brother laugh.

"You know what, why don't you come over? I haven't seen you for a while actually no _mum_ hasn't seen you for a while, so you can't refuse. And besides, uncle's birthday is coming up and we promised we'd help organise something. You up for that?" Kíli thought about it and agreed.

"Yeah alright, probably better than on the phone anyway. I'll be there soon."

"Alright see you then bro."

"See ya." And Kíli hung up. Though it hadn't helped him feel any calmer, his brother had made him feel a bit better.

Half an hour later he parked his bike in the garage and rang the doorbell. His mother opened up smiling, engulfing him in hugs and kisses as if she was afraid it'd be the last time she'd see him.

"I am glad you're here baby. You're uncle is away on business so we don't have to talk quietly." Kíli grinned.

"Mum don't you think he knows we're planning something? We always do anyway."

"Yes but he doesn't know what." Dís smiled and then smiled at him slyly. "So, Fíli tells me you're bringing a date, elaborate on that?" And Kíli felt himself go completely red. He shouldn't have trusted his brother. His mother's question was more of a demand and she looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Mum, I am just inside, can we talk about that later?" Dís happily agreed and walked through the house humming, knowing fully well that by the end of the evening she would know everything.

In the living room his brother was sitting on the couch but jumped up when Kíli came in. The golden man smiled and the two brothers hugged each other. They touched their foreheads together, enjoying the familiar sensation. They would trust and protect each other with their lives. Kíli dropped himself next to his brother on the couch and their mother came in with ale. He looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks mum." She smiled back and he took a big gulp.

"So about the girl…" and Kíli choked, spurting out the remaining ale in his mouth and coughed. Fíli was rolling along the floor with laughter and even his mother who was so kind to pat his back was laughing with mirth. He shot both an angry glare. He whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, put his ale on the table and sat back, arms crossed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He huffed as he saw his brother regain himself, whipping away tears.

"Everything of course!" His mother exclaimed, blue eyes twinkling, "You can't keep all of us in the dark. She does have to going through screening if you want to bring her to your Uncle's birthday."

"Screening? Your screening?" Kíli asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course! She might become my daughter-in-law, and what if she's not good enough for you?"

"First of all," Kíli sat up counting on his fingers, "we're not even dating yet; in fact I still have to try and _plan_ a date. Secondly, of course she would be good enough. And thirdly… you never _screened_ Arild." His mother laughed shaking her head.

"You'll plan a great date. But only a mother knows who's best for her son, and _of course_ I screened Arild."

"You did?!" Both brothers asked, Fíli face in shock at his mother revelation. She chuckled.

"Yes of course. I knew for a long time, maybe even before you Kíli that they might be something. I wouldn't have encouraged you Fíli if I didn't think her good for you." Kíli looked at his mother in a mix of awe and fear.

"Ma, I love you, but that's just creepy." But Dís only smiled at him.

"Just wait until you have kids of your own, and heaven forbid daughters. You'll be as if not more protective of them then I am of you. But you still haven't told us anything."

At his mothers urging Kíli finally told them everything he knew about Tauriel.

"She's very tall and athletic. She's got the most amazing hair I've seen, and her eyes are like stars. She's incredibly smart as well, studying to be a doctor and she's so gifted at archery, it's unbelievable really, well actually she's good at everything she does. She makes me happy." He admitted feeling himself go red. His brother looked at him with their mothers sparkling blue eyes.

"Kíli is in love." He sang with a huge grin on this face.

"Shut up!" Kíli shouted and smacked him with a pillow before Dís interfered stopping both of them.

"What's her last name?" She asked and Kíli gulped. Now this might be a shocker.

"Greenwood, Tauriel Greenwood." He mumbled looking at their pale faces.

"I didn't know Thranduil had a daughter…" His mother said with concern growing on her face.

"She's not, well not biologically anyway. Her parents died when she was very young. Thranduil took her in and raised her. She chooses to carrying his name." He told them, eyeing his ale. He definitely needed a drink. His mother sat down and both she and Fíli took healthy gulps of their own ale, Kíli followed their example. There was silence for a while. Then he heard his brother start to laugh beside him. He looked into Fíli's smiling face.

"Uncle's gonna love this." And Kíli felt a sudden fear. He hadn't really thought of that, but now he did, there was no way his uncle would accept a daughter of Thranduil, whether biological or not. His mother huffed.

"Thorin can say and think what he wants, I like her.' Both her son's looked at her with surprise.

"You do?" Kíli asked, his eyes wide.

"Well I haven't met her yet of course, but I like what I am hearing and have a good feeling about her." She winked, "Besides I can just imagine your uncle and Thranduil's faces." And she laughed.

Kíli smiled back, taking another sip of his drink.

"But I still don't know what to do for a date." He sighed.

"What does she like to do?" His brother asked and Kíli shoot him an annoyed look.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here."

'Well then, what do you like?" Fíli asked and Kíli frowned.

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you go dancing?" Dís offered.

"Dancing?"

"Yeah. You like dancing and are quite good at it too. I am sure any girl would like to dance with you." Kíli smiled at his mother in awe. That was it. He was all right at dancing, ok quite good actually and he knew a good club in town. If it was a good evening he could even take her to the hill! He leaning over and kissed his mother on her cheek.

"Thanks mum." He turned to his brother, "you too." Fíli smiled putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No worries mate."

"Now," Dís stood up clapping her hands together. "Let's get busy. I want ideas and guest lists for Thorin birthday. Where should we hold it this year?"

With renewed enthusiasm Kíli and his family threw themselves into party planning. So far every single year had been a success, now they wanted it to be absolutely amazing, a night to be remembered for years to come.

* * *

><p>Kíli had driven himself and Tauriel to the restaurant on his bike. She'd insisted that she'd come to his place by herself. From there they'd gone into town. The meal at the restaurant was great and there hung a relaxed atmosphere. But to be honest he hadn't really been paying attention to the food. His eyes were fixed on her. He had not seen her look as gorgeous as she did now. She wore a burgundy top, on top of which she wore a short white denim coat. She wore a short tight black skirt that highlighted her lovely hips complete with sheer tights and heels matching her top. She'd applied some darker eye shadow along her normally bare eyelids, which made her green eyes sparkle even more than usual. Her insanely long red tresses hung down in loose curls around her. He all found it a very becoming sight. He himself had opted for black jeans and his nicest blue shirt. Any attempts to tame his hair had been fruitless. But apparently she didn't mind because their eyes hadn't left each other.<p>

They walked to the club hand in hand. He'd told her about the club and she'd seemed excited to go dance, though admitting that she wasn't very good. He'd felt confident about it before, but now as they got closer he started to doubt himself. He so didn't want to screw up. Would it have been better if they'd just stayed in the restaurant or just gone to a movie?

They reached the club and he led her downstairs into the huge basement. It was fancied than most, one of the reasons he'd dared to bring her here. It had a high ceiling that was held up by round pillars. The sidewalls were covered with large mirrors making the space appear even greater. The bar covered the entire length of one of the walls, the counters shining with all different bottles of booze. It was busy on a Saturday night, the club already beginning to feel crowded. Kíli looked over at Tauriel as they handed their coats to the wardrobe personnel, trying to find any traces of discomfort, but instead she seemed to rather enjoy all of it.

She'd hardly been to clubs, her friend generally preferring less crowded and more elitist places to hang out. But she had always had a fascination towards them, liking the relaxed atmosphere where you could do anything and not feel out of place. She took his hand and squeezed it happily and he smiled at her, looking relieved. They went to order some drinks. At the bar they stood and talked for a while as more people kept streaming in. DJ's were changing the music into more upbeat and people started to fill out the dance floors. They watched them dance, sipping their drinks. At times they would point out couples to each other, some were amazing dancers who drew attention, small crowds forming around them. Others just seemed lost, awkwardly bouncing up and down to at least move themselves albeit complete off beat. Kíli and Tauriel looked at each other and laughed incredibly amused. They stood for a while until they finished their drinks and Kíli decided it was time to dance. DJ Theodred, as if sensing this, started to play some if his favourite dancing songs.

The beat went through the dance floor, loudly with a hard base. Tauriel felt it go through her whole being. Packed between hundreds of hot, sweaty bodies she felt exhilarated. In front of her Kíli had closed his eyes enjoying the music and swaying his body. As if he sensed her eyes on him he opened his own and grinned at her holding out his hand, inviting her to join him. She took his large hand and he pulled her close, one hand holding hers and the other on her waist.

"Close your eyes." He told her and she obliged. She felt her body relax, feeling comfortable with their closeness. The music seemed to be calling, calling for her to move, begging her. And she let go.

Her hips seemed to move on their own, swaying side to side and up and down with every beat. She rolled her body accompanying the movement of her hips. She lifted her arms, Kíli letting her go. She felt liberated, like chains breaking loose. She didn't control her body, the music did, it commanded and she followed. A smiled spread over her face but she didn't dare to open her eyes, not wanting the magic to stop.

Kíli watched her grinning and looking proudly. He enjoyed seeing her like this. He had known quite quickly that she could dance, even if she hadn't known it herself. Her tall slim body seemed like water, flowing through the music, hitting every beat with deadly accuracy. Her red hair hung loose and swung around her, like a fire waterfall. Her face seemed so peaceful and full of enjoyment he became warm inside. She looked like a goddess as she danced along the dance floor. Damn that woman was going to be the end of him! He noticed the understandable stares she was getting, girls looking with envy and respect, guys with lust and amazement. But she was his and he let them all know with just one look.

The song changed to another dance track filled with life. Kíli moved back to Tauriel and lightly held her hand. Slowly she opened her brilliant green eyes and smiled widely realizing her dream hadn't ended.

"I knew it." He told her placing his hand back on her waist and another on her shoulder, his fingers lightly tracing her hair.

"Knew what?" She asked laughing.

"I knew you could dance. You're even better than I thought you'd be."

"You flatter me way too much!" She replied, eyes twinkling.

"No way, you can ask anyone here and they'd they agree with me."

"Well you're not too bad yourself Mr Durin." She said winking and Kíli winked back.

"Haha of course, but I had lots of practice."

"Show me some of your moves then." Kíli grinned and looked her straight in the eyes. Their eye contact didn't break as he pulled her closer, their hips locking. He swayed her from side to side, her hips moved against his and he followed her. They rolled their bodies simultaneously rocking to the beat. He let his hand travelled her body from her ribs to her lovely hips. Reaching them he held her and spun her around. Laughing she faced him again tangled their hands together. Holding them out to the side they pressed their bodies closer. She pushed her torso out and rolled it against him, like a wave crashing on the rocks. She was looking down through her eyelashes at his shoulders and collarbone. He took his time to admire her face with special attention to her lips.

How he loved those lips. They made her smile, laugh and speak in her excited and bubbly way. He loved it when she was silly and joking around, he loved it when she was interested and serious. He loved it when they talked about everything until well past midnight, or when they had heated debates. There were so many different layers about her. He had discovered many and still there were so many more to explore, for her to show him. He wanted to know, he wanted to know everything about her, and yet he wanted to forever keep exploring. He wanted her to be his best friend, and his lover, his everything. But did she want that too? She seemed like she was a star in a different universe, one that he could see and admire but never reach. Would she even be able to love someone like him?

Their eyes locked and neither bothered to hide the intense and burning longing they felt towards each other. She couldn't get enough of that dashing smile, his thick wild hair and the roughness of his stubble. She wanted to be held in his strong arms with sculpted shoulders, to hold his warm hands and to forever look into those brown eyes that seemed to stuck her in every time. She wanted him with her entire being. She loved the way he talked and that he anyways made her laugh. He was one of the nicest people she'd met and in him she saw an equal. It scared her that in such a short time they had grown so close, practically inseparable, and she didn't mind it at all. Kíli Durin had become part of her life, without him she felt lost.

His lips moved to her ear as he whispered.

"Come, let's go outside." She didn't have to hear that twice and they made their way through the army of bodies blocking their path. Having retrieved their jackets they went up the stairs out of the overheated club and were greeted by the cold evening air. He took her hand and began leading her through the streets. She laughed, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"Kíli, where are we going?" He turned his head and winked at her.

"It's a surprise." He told her and weaved them through a maze of streets that Tauriel thought she'd never seen before. They reached a steep hill and climbed it. Right before they reached the top however Kíli told her to close her eyes. She looked at him sceptically but did what he asked.

"And no peeking." He warned and she laughed. His strong hand pulled her to the top. She felt she was walking on flat ground, through the grass. Then he made her sit down helping her into the soft grass. She left him sit beside her.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." She did and gasped.

They were sitting on a small patch of grass, surrounded by trees but with a view over the forests of Dale. But her attention was drawn to the night sky that was filled with stars. Thousands if not millions stars of all shapes and sizes sparkled down on her. On the right side she even saw the outline of the Milky Way. She turned to Kíli who was looking at her instead of the sky spectacular display.

"Kíli," She whispered tears of joy filling her eyes, "it's beautiful, no I… I can't even describe it." He smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"No as beautiful as you are. When I see this, they remind me of you. Sorry for sounding so incredibly cheesy but you are like the stars to me." He looked slightly embarrassed but Tauriel smiled at him.

"No one has ever said or done this for me, thank you." She said softly. Their eyes locking, he saw the stars in her eyes. Their faces moving closer and softly he captured her lips.

He felt a shock in his gut that seemed to travel through his entire body, leaving a tingling sensation from the crown of his head to his toes. Instinctively he brought her closer. He was kissing her softly and she responded with soft kisses in return. The more kisses the more desperate they became, clinging to each other, fingers tangled in each others hair. They were hungry for passion, licking, biting, nibbling and tasting. Tauriel didn't know exactly when they starting rolling on the ground, her attention so solely on Kíli and the happiness that surged through her body. His touch was warm and burning, trailing fireworks all over her body. At times they broke apart, smiling, giggling, and blushing before diving back in.

Her fingers swept along the ends of his shirt, sliding underneath to felt his muscled abs. His whole body radiated a heat she'd never felt before. She sighed as he kissed her neck, nibbling his way down to her collarbone. Although he generally seemed careful, some times his bites would be harder, but she didn't mind. The marks would show his touch, and she enjoyed the feeling that he claimed her and rolled over to give him the same treatment.

They became exhausted after a while and a colder wind started to set it. They lay on their backs, both breathing hard, the stars dancing above them. But the two lovers didn't look at the stars but were too engrossed with each other. Kíli looked at Tauriel lovingly. He couldn't believe his luck being able to be here with her. He decided that starlight was very becoming of her. He smiled before leaning over and kissing every single freckle on her nose. She giggled with every kiss he placed. She softly tried to stop him but he wouldn't budge. Once done, he grinned at her with a smile full of satisfaction.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw them." He said and she smiled blushing. She placed a hand on his rough cheek and softly pulled his face to hers kissing his forehead. Rubbing their noses together his kissed forehead touched her, and they lay like that what seemed for ages. Finally Kíli rose and helped her sit up.

"Come on, I'll bring you home." He smiled.

Kíli stopped his bike in front of the Greenwood Estate gate. He turned to Tauriel.

"Do you want me to stop here?" She nodded.

"Yeah that's probably the best place, we might wake the rest on this thing." She said and he laughed. She got off, pulling of his helmet from her head. He smirked at her dishevelled hair. Reaching forward he pulled out a small twig and grinned.

"There, wouldn't want you carrying the forest back home." She laughed. They grew silent grinning at each other like fools, their blushes returning to their cheeks.

"Well I… I am glad you agreed to come." He said lamely.

"As am I. I had an amazing night Kíli, enjoyed every single part of it."

"Thank god, me too, especially the last part if I am honest." He smiled. He stuck his hands further in his pockets. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" She smiled shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned over to touch his arm and he looked up. Softly she kissed him. He responded and wrapped his strong arms around her. They kissed for minutes that felt like individual days. Finally they broke apart.

"I should go." Tauriel said reluctantly and he grinned.

"Yeah you should." She took a step backwards but still held his warm hand.

"Good night Kíli." She said and a cheeky smile crept onto his face. He bowed his head down, kissing her hand. He looked at her, letting go of her hand and getting back on his bike. Helmet in hand he looked into her eyes.

"Good night Amrâlimê." He smiled once before and then put on his helmet and started his bike. Tauriel looked at him shocked.

"But… what does that mean?" She asked but he just waved at her and drove of into the night. She grinned, slightly shaking her head.

_Rascal._

_**Author's note:**_

_**And that was chapter 5. I hope Kíli's and Tauriel's relationship doesn't seem too rushed, but I need them to be together for the upcoming events.**_

_**I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the support thus far, you guys have been great! Please review! I always love reading comments and they keep me writing **_

_**Cheers!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Doubt

The drive way was lit with large decorative lampposts shining on the Greenwood Estate's large magnificent entrance. Carefully Tauriel unlocked the carven door as quietly as she possibly could. Her cheeks were burning and a smile danced on her face. She was about to ascend the stairs when she noticed light burning from the living room. Curious she walked inside. On the dark leather couch by the large fireplace sat Legolas. He was reading with as glass of red wine in his hand. His long light blond hair caught the golden light of the fire making his look like the angel Gabriel in his full stature and elegance. He looked up when she came in. She was relief pass along his face, but his usually sparkling eyes seemed dead.

"Where were you?" He asked his tone rather harsh.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at him as she took in his appearance. Like his father, Legolas liked looking good, which wasn't very hard since even Tauriel had to admit he was very attractive. But while his father enjoying suits and dress shirts, Legolas preferred good fitting jeans and nicely tailored, but comfortable sweaters, one of which he was wearing right now. The grey sweater brought out the blue of his eyes and made his golden hair shimmer. But Tauriel could look through his handsome appearance and see he was tired. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes and his shoulders were tense. She walked over him and positioned herself next to him on the couch.

"I was out." She told him resisting the urge to blush. He didn't reply but continued watching her move. His eyes travelled to her neck and a look of confusion appeared on his face. Slightly mortified Tauriel tried to hide the love bites Kíli had made with her hair but the damage was done. Legolas leaned away from her, taking a healthy swing of his wine.

"Who were you out with?" he didn't look at her, finding the red liquid suddenly very fascinating.

"Kíli took me out." Tauriel confessed as she started to play with a strand of her hair. A deadly silence followed but was only broken by Legolas' soft reply.

"Hmm I see." And he continued drinking his wine faster than usual. She turned to him.

"_Mellon_ what's wrong?" She wanted to add he looked tired but decided against stating such an obvious fact. He turned his blue eyes to her.

"You ask me what's wrong? What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me, and don't deny it Tauriel." He told her as she opened her mouth to protest. "I thought you trusted me, yet these past few weeks you hardly talk to me, you sneak of and go on dates that I don't know about. How long have you known this guy? Two weeks? Yeah and look at you, you're already covered."

"I don't have to tell you everything, I have my own life you know." Tauriel told him her voice rising, catching in her throat. Legolas seemed enraged.

"I am FINE with you going on dates, in fact I am happy you are, but don't go behind my god damned back. What if something happened? What if he took advantage of you? No one would know where you are."

"Kíli would never do that!"

"Oh no? How well do you know him? And I mean really know him! Can you trust him with your life? Can you Tauriel?" He'd stood up pacing up and down, wine glass in hand.

"Of course I know him, I am not stupid."

"But can you trust him?" Tauriel looked at him pondering on his question.

"Yes, I think so."

"Thinking so isn't enough!"

"What does it matter? Nothing bad happened in fact I had a great evening, thanks for asking by the way. And besides, Arwen knew about it!" Legolas came to a halt his blue eyes piercing through her.

"Arwen knew about this?"

"Y…yes." Tauriel admitted and she felt a wave of guilt flood her. Why hadn't she told him? She always had, they never had any secrets for each other. She'd always felt good about telling him, then why hadn't she told him about Kíli? She'd hurt him and she could see that now. He'd turned his shoulders away from her as if shielding his wounds from her. But his eyes looked at her full of pain. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You told Arwen, but not me." He said, his low voice seemed to shake a bit and she was afraid he might crush the glass he was holding. He gulped his wine down and picked up his book before marching away. Tauriel stretched out her arm to stop him.

"Legolas! Lego! I am sorry!" But he didn't turn and made his way upstairs.

Falling back onto the couch, Tauriel curled herself up and listened to his door slam closed behind him. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. With her fingers she swept along her neck passing every place Kíli had kissed. Though the memory still burned beneath her fingers, she currently felt hollow inside. She'd had not meant for this to happen. As much as she liked Kíli, she didn't want to sacrifice her bond with Legolas, a bond that ran deeper than friendship, it was one of love, family love, but still love. In the end it was that love that had saved her so many times. When her parents died it had saved her. Every time some guy had broken her heart or apparent friends decided to ditch her, it was this love that helped her back on her feet. So much as she liked Kíli and knew quite a bit about him, she still didn't know him as well as she wanted to. She could predict Legolas' every move, while she hardly knew what Kíli liked to eat in the mornings.

Tauriel sighed and made her way to bed with a heavy heart, she had a lot to think about.

The next morning Tauriel sensed all was not well as she came into the kitchen. Legolas had left for work. As a journalist he would often work during the weekends as well, but Tauriel knew it was not coincidence he was working today. Thranduil was currently pouring himself a strong cup of coffee, his long platinum hair resting perfectly on his back. He was wearing his favourite white dress shirt with dark blue stripe. He had his black trousers on and Tauriel saw a silver tie, meaning he probably had a business meeting at some point today.

"Good morning." She said standing next to him to grab herself a mug and turn on the kettle for a cup of tea. Thranduil turned around, leaning back against the counter and watched her as he took a sip of coffee.

"Good morning Tauriel." His intense blue eyes pierced through her. She looked at her teabag that currently floated on the hot water.

"Do you have a meeting today?" She asked.

"I do. I am meeting Bard Bowman this afternoon for business." A silence settled between them. Usually this was a pleasant silence, but today was different. After a few more sips of his coffee, Thranduil spoke up.

"Tell me Tauriel, what is the matter with Legolas? Tauriel sighed causing Thranduil to smile slightly, he always found it very amusing to see his children feel awkward.

"It's stupid." She told him and he raised his thick intimidating eyebrows at her.

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

She stared at her mug steaming tea for a while, trying to formulate her words.

"I am seeing someone and I didn't tell Legolas about it, so now he's angry at me."

"Hmmm odd for him to get that upset about it."

"How did you even know he was upset? Did you hear us last night?"

"Last night? No, I did not hear a thing. But I am his father Tauriel, I know exactly when he's upset." He paused slightly, "He's just like his mother." Thranduil's eyes flashed towards the portrait of Lemaril Greenwood, his late wife, hanging in the living room. Her golden hair fell in waves over her shoulders and she had a kind face, her bright grey eyes smiling, lighting up the room. Thranduil turned back to the conversation.

"So, who are you seeing then?" Tauriel cursed the heavens for making him ask the question though she hadn't expected anything different from him.

"Kíli." The cup Thranduil was in the process of bringing to his lips stopped half way.

"Excuse me?" He asked still looking at his coffee.

"Kíli Durin." Tauriel repeated anxious for his reaction.

"You really mean _the_ Kíli…"

"Yes, yes! _The_ Kíli Durin, nephew of Thorin Durin from Oakenshield Company." She interrupted him, feeling annoyed. Thranduil looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed together. He seemed at a loss of words before finally replying.

"Are you out of your mind?" His harsh words hurt her. Like father like son.

"No, I am perfectly sane, thanks. You know, he's a lot better if you get to know him."

"Are you telling me, that you're _dating_ Thorin Durin's nephew?"

"Yes." Thranduil laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh, it was rather dismissingly.

"Impossible." He told her walking away from the kitchen towards the couch.

"Actually it's not." Tauriel called after him. Thranduil spun around, his eyes flashing with anger.

"No it's _impossible_! I am not allowing you to date him!"

"What?! Since when do you get to decide who I date or not?"

"As of now!"

"This is ridiculous! Just because you and Thorin are is some ancient stupid fight doesn't mean Kíli and I have to stop seeing each other. That's just Shakespearean bullshit!"

"Language! And that is _exactly_ why you can't be with that boy. I know what his family is like, they can't be trusted!"

"You don't even know him! You have no right…!"

"I have every right young lady!"

"You're not my father!" Tauriel shouted and Thranduil halted his approach to her, pain, grief, and anger flashing through his ice blue eyes.

"I might not be your father in blood, but I am the father that raised you." He said slowly and clearly. "Therefore if I say you won't date this boy that's final!"

"But I like him! God since when is that a crime?" She protested.

"You like him?" He asked mockingly.

"I love him." She retorted back, surprising herself with her words.

"You love… him? You don't even know what it means to love someone!" He crept closer and she had to look up to him now, something she hated doing. "Tell me Tauriel, how long have you known him? How well do you know him? Do you know his wishes and fears? Do you know his good sides and bad? Can you trust him?"

"Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"Because he's a Durin! They are lazy, arrogant liars who can never be trusted!"

"But you don't know him!" She shouted.

"But I know Thorin and I know you!" He told her, his hands on her shoulders. They were both breathing heavily. Slowly he seemed to calm down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you Tauriel. You're an intelligent and strong woman, but you're also naïve, afraid to see a darker side in people. I don't want you to get hurt." Tauriel pushed herself away from him.

"And you think this is not hurting me?" She asked before heading to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Training!"

"Tauriel?" He called after her and she stopped halfway on the stairs.

"Why did you hide this from Legolas and I?"

"Because I feared this reaction." She told him listening for Thranduil's reply.

"If it was true love, then you would not have feared it."

Arrow after arrow she shot, every single one missing the centre making Tauriel feel even more frustrated than she already felt. Before she came into the shooting range Kíli had send her a sweet and adorable text:

"_Hey good morning! Hope you slept alright. Just wanted to say that I had a great time last night. Hope you did too :) __"_

It made her happy to read it, and yet she had never felt so conflicted in her entire life because Legolas and Thranduil were partially right. How well did she know Kíli? What if he just liked her because of her looks and would leave after they became more intimate. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened to her. It was one of the reasons why she kept boys at bay. But with Kíli it felt different somehow, yet right now she couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

One thing she did come to realize after several more hours of shooting and clearing her mind in the forest was that she needed to slow down and take a step back. She figured he would be ok with her not immediately replying to his texts right away. He would be busy himself anyway.

Kíli had been busy that day, or at least he should have been productive. He met up with his brother to plan out his uncle's party. There were many things to organize, things that had to be made, people that had to be called and just general chaos. However he felt he'd been staring at his phone for most of the time. He was kicking himself mentally about it. Sending the text in the morning seemed very logic and impulsive, but the later it got, with still no reply, he started to feel like a fool. It had gotten to a point when even Fíli got fed up and had taken away his phone with great protest.

"Just chill out alright? It sounded like you guys had a great evening, so don't worry about it. She might just be busy, just like you should be! I need you to focus here bro." Kíli raised his hands in defeat but immediately brought them back into his hair, tugging it.

"But it's the weekend, she's supposed to be free. She's never been this slow with answering." Fíli raised his eyebrows smirking.

"Oh no! You're not timing her are you?" Kíli glared at him angrily.

"Don't give me that crap! You'd completely panic if Arild hadn't texted you back within 5 minutes." That was very true and Fíli admitted it. He lay down the papers he had been holding and sat down next to his brother.

"It'll be fine, I am sure, just don't freak out. How long has it been?"

"7 hours." Kíli told him looking at the blonds face to see his reaction.

"What's been 7 hours?" A woman's voice called out. Arild came into the apartment she shared with Fíli. She walked in with bags of groceries weighing her down. Fíli shot up to help his girlfriend, stealing a kiss along the way. Arild had a mass of light blonde curls, large soft brown eyes and a hearth laugh. She was small but curvy and moved around with a skip in her steps, something that had caught Fíli from the first moment he saw her.

"It's nothing…" Kíli started but his brother cut him off.

"It's been 7 hours since Kíli texted the girl he went out with last night, and she hasn't replied yet." The blond smirk and Kíli shot him a glare. Arild looked amused and surprised.

"Don't tell me you guys time as well?"

"But of course. It's driving him insane." Fíli laughed.

"I am still not as insane as you were! Arild let me tell you, you're dating an idiot." He called out.

"But an adorable idiot." His brother pleaded receiving a small peck from Arild.

"You're a fool." She told him before hitting him softly. "And be nice to your brother. Kíli do you want tea or a beer?"

"Give him some green tea to calm his nerves." Fíli told her with a wink before grabbing a beer for himself.

"Asshole!" Kíli cursed him before adding: "A beer would be lovely, thanks Arild."

Laughing she handed him one and nestled herself on the chair across from them.

"So how did your date go then Kíli?" She asked him smiling cheekily. The two had known each other since their primary schools days and had been friends since middle school, so Kíli hadn't expected anything less from her than to ask him questions.

"It went great!" He told her and grinned at the memories coming to mind. "Dinner was fine and dancing was great. I haven't had that much fun in a while and she seemed to enjoy it as well." He'd actually been quite sure about that until now. Kíli wasn't foreign to female attention and he had gone on plenty nice dates over time with some very nice girls. With some of them he had been dating for a little while, others he'd broken of contact or they had done so and he had not really minded. But Tauriel was different in ways he couldn't describe. He did care about their friendship, he did want her to text him back, and he did really care about what she thought of him. He actually liked her, more than liked her. He had told her he loved her, even though it was in a language she didn't quite understand, yet.

"That sounds great! Who's the lucky girl?" Arild asked him smiling happily.

"Tauriel Greenwood." And her smile started to waver.

"Wow, um… okay? That's um unexpected." She told him honestly. "How has Thorin reacted?"

"He doesn't know yet, and I think I'd like to keep it that way for a while." He told her and there was a silence and he saw her think.

"What does her family think about it?"

"I don't know, I am not even sure if they know. I can't imagine they'll be very pleased."

"Maybe that's why she hasn't texted you back yet?" Arild offered but Kíli waved her away.

"No way, she wouldn't care about that. This might not be easy but it's not a freaking soap opera." He said and took a swing of his beer, missing the worried look Arild and Fíli gave each other.

As the night progressed the brothers and Arild had prepared most of the invitations that they would send out the next day. Many of the invited were their part of their kin or their uncle's friends, or in some cases both. Several of Thorin Durin's best business partners were invited as well such as Elrond Rivendell and Celeborn Lothlórien. A special guest was Bilbo Baggins, a great friend of their uncle. They had met at university and had often travelled together to far corners of the world. Bilbo lived quite far away, thus the friends hadn't seen each other for a while, most busy with their work. While Thorin ran Oakenshield Company, Bilbo was focused on his research and writing his books, which were currently becoming quite famous. The brothers couldn't wait to see Mr Baggins again and they were reminded that this would be in four weeks time. There was still so much to do in so little time.

Their work had kept Kíli busy and his mind of Tauriel and his phone for a while. Thus he was very surprised when his phone started to ring and her name appeared on his display. Quickly excusing himself and going outside, Kíli tried to calm himself down before picking up.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice a few tones lower than usual.

"Hey Kíli, its me." Tauriel replied and he enjoyed the sound of her voice.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I am doing fine. How are you?"

"Oh fine as well. Just a bit busy, working on my uncle's birthday party."

"Oh! Have I called at a wrong time?"

"What? No, no not at all! Don't worry! I always have time for you." He heard her chuckle at the end of the line.

"Thanks." And silence crept in.

"So, you've been busy today, or did you enjoy your free day?" he quickly asked her, hoping it wouldn't seem like he was fishing, he had to act cool.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Been out shooting the whole day." That was it! He knew she always left her phone in her locker when she went out, and that was probably why she didn't respond.

"And? Did it go alright?"

"Well no not really, I um…" he heard her voice hesitating and an unpleasant feeling started to form in his gut, he didn't like where this was going.

"Kíli, I um… what I want to say is…"

"What? What's wrong Tauriel?"

"I am sorry I didn't reply to your text sooner, I am just… I don't know…"

"Tauriel just say it." He didn't want to sound mad but his voice was harsher than he expected and he could feel her flinch.

"I really enjoyed last night Kíli, really I did. It's just that we are moving so fast, and actually I don't even know you that well…" Kíli laughed softly hoping to lift some of the tension.

"I know, but that's what dates are for, aren't they? To get to know each other?"

"Yes true but…"

"But?"

"I just need to slow down for a bit Kíli. Please don't get me wrong, I like you, but I need some time to organize myself. This… this is all kinda new for me and I don't want to get all tangled up." Kíli took a minute to take that all in, his mind flooded with information and he didn't really know what to feel at that moment.

"Please don't be mad, I am just very confused with myself right now." Tauriel admitted her voice worried.

"It's alright Tauriel." He heard himself say. "We can take it slowly, I want you to feel comfortable alright?" He heard her sigh softly in relief.

"Thanks Kíli, that means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it." After a few seconds of silence he added: "So, but you're still up for Café Macchiato's this week?" And she laughed.

"Of course, they are the highlight of my day."

"Haha I am sure they are. But one thing darling,"

"What is it?" She asked curiosity lining her voice.

"You better keep October 19th free in your calendar."

"And why's that?"

"It's my uncle's birthday that day and forgive my forwardness, but I have taken the liberty of sitting you next to me on the seating arrangements."

"I'll be your date?"

"Naturally, unless you really don't want to, I mean I can easily…"

"No I'd love to go! Thanks."

"Thank god! You'll get an official invitation some time this week. But remember, it's a surprise party!"

"Haha I'll keep that in mind! Looking forward to it."

"Great, me too." He said smiling.

"I've gotta go now. Thanks for understanding Kíli."

"No problem, thanks for calling. Have a good evening."

"Thanks and you too."

"Bye Tauriel."

"Good bye." And the line went silent.

Kíli leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths of the cold outside air. The sky was dark, clouds drifting past the moon and only a few stars were visible. He was glad she had called and happy to heard her voice. He could understand where she was coming from, but at the same time he found it hard to understand her confusion. Maybe Arild was right about her family, maybe they weren't as accepting about it as his was. He was sure Legolas wouldn't be pleased anyway let alone Thranduil. He just hoped she wouldn't change her mind completely about them. Was she still that open to give them a chance? He would need to step up his game, because he definitely wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Fíli came and joined him outside. He saw his brother's face and felt worried.

"Hey man, are you alright?" He asked. Kíli looked at him and Fíli put an arm around him in support. "What's wrong Kee?"

"I really don't know…"

**Thanks everyone for all your faves and lovely reviews! Please keep them going! I enjoy reading all of them and they keep me going. **

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Uni has started again, so I've been very busy and had a lack of inspiration. But I am back and got some new ideas how this story will progress, so stick with me ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Choices

Several days had passed and Tauriel had yet to visit Kíli again. Every day she tried to make her way to the café or even text him, but every time she hesitated, and the more time went by, the harder it seemed to get. Not that he had texted or called her either, which she found slightly annoying – though she knew she was being a hypocrite.

To be fair on her self, school was getting tough, multiple deadlines coming up, causing her to work late and be exhausted afterwards. She had arrived late at her archer trainings this week, something Celeborn had questioned her about, for she normally was never late. But he understood the workload she was under, his granddaughter often reminding him of the fact, and thus forgave her.

Arwen herself however wasn't very forgiving, questioning Tauriel constantly.

"I just don't understand why you won't see him." The raven beauty started the conversation as she had done the past few days. Tauriel groaned, wanting to cover her ears.

"No, I really don't." Arwen continued, "You had a great date, but now you're just put off by two people who don't approve."

"Yes exactly! And they are not just people, Arwen, they are my family."

"Bullshit." And Tauriel turned to Arwen, looking in shock, for her friend was never one to use such language. "Don't look at me like that, I mean it! You normally wouldn't care what they say. You've done plenty of things that both of them would object to. I don't think this has anything to do with them, or a least not as much as you're trying to make me believe. No, I think you're just scared."

Tauriel raised her eyebrow, challenging.

"And what would I be so scared of?"

"Love." Arwen replied simply, the word hitting Tauriel in her chest. "You're afraid to fall in love.

They both fell silent, Arwen watching her carefully, while Tauriel pondered on her words. She bit back a harsh reply and slowly came to the realization that her friend was right. But she also immediately went into the defensive, like any trapped animal would. She narrowed her eyes, flashing her bright green gems on Elrond's daughter.

"Yes," she said carefully, admitting her weakness. "I am afraid of love. It can miraculous and fantastic when right but…" and her eyes darkened of memory. "It can also be hurtful, cruel, and ruthless. If that is what love is, then I do not want it."

"So what?" Arwen raised her eyebrow, "just because it could hurt, you're going to turn your back to it all together?"

"What, no! I just need to take it slowly. I am not turning my back."

"It definitely looks like it. Tauriel I haven't seen you as happy as you were these past weeks. Do you think this would make you happier? You like him, a lot. You haven't stopped talking about him, and now when things get a bit more difficult, a bit too close, you're going to back out?"

"I am not backing out of _anything_!" Tauriel said, raising her voice, before covering her face with her hands, pulling them through her long hair. "You don't understand." She mumbled. She heard Arwen suck it her breath out of anger, something very unlike her friend, who was generally very calm.

"_I_ don't understand? Of all people, you think _I_ don't? _You_ know all the struggles Aragorn and I went through, and still go through! It was never easy for us! There was always struggle, and people who didn't agree with our relationship." Her blue eyes flashed dangerously and Tauriel knew it wasn't a good idea to interrupt her now. She felt ashamed of herself as Arwen called her out.

"When his father died, do you think that was easy? When he sunk down into a depression, not knowing what to do. Or even now, do you think it's easy to have a boyfriend who decided that he wants to be a doctor, travelling to warzones. When he's gone, I worry every single day, hoping he'll come back. And when he's back, I worry about when he will travel again. And now you think I don't understand?" tears were forming in her eyes and Tauriel engulfed her into a tight hug. She rocked Arwen back and forth.

"I am sorry." She whispered. "I wasn't thinking, I am sorry."

They stayed like that for a while, rocking each other back and forth sitting in the park, watching people walk by. Arwen dried her tears and as she looked at her friend, they started to laugh.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes!" She told Tauriel who laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry mum!" She said mockingly.

"Seriously though, you're both so young and obviously like each other. Give him a chance ok? It's not like he asked you to marry him."

"That's true. I guess I just panicked." Tauriel admitted and Arwen nodded her head.

"Yeah… let's just hope Éowyn doesn't get cold feet!" They laughed.

"No, she definitely wouldn't! She and Faramir are made for each other.

Faramir was the younger brother of Boromir, Aragorn's friend. While Boromir followed into their fathers footsteps and became a doctor, Faramir, being more in touch with their mothers creative side studied architecture, and had recently completed his first successful project, with more offers flying in everyday.

Éowyn was an army nurse. Her brother Éomer was also a good friend of Aragorn's as they had been in the same class in high school. Though going to different universities, Aragorn studying medicine and Éomer law, the two men still had regular contact. It had been during high school when Éowyn and Aragorn had, had a brief romantic relationship. However their relationship didn't last especially after Aragorn met Arwen and Éowyn was introduced to Faramir at a party. Now they had formed a strong friendship, with Arwen (and Tauriel) considering Éowyn to sometimes be the sister she never had. She had been overjoyed with the news that her friends were getting married.

"Mum is thrilled with the opportunity to dress up so she wants to go shopping with us for dresses!" Arwen shared excitedly and Tauriel smiled. But the red head was also a bit worried. She had a completely different taste than Arwen and her mother, who had a love for soft, flowing, very feminine dresses. She however had a bit more practical taste, liking everything to be elegant but clear cut, reflecting her no-nonsense attitude. Arwen sensed her friend's hesitation and laughed.

"And don't listen to what mum has to say all the time, just choose whatever you want."

"Don't listen to your mother, or don't listen to you?" Tauriel asked with a winked causing Arwen to smile cheekily. "When did you want to go?

"We have a family friend, Míriel, who is a fashion designer with her own line Perindë. She has beautiful gowns! Mother arranged a visit two weeks from now. Would that work for you?" Tauriel thought for a second.

"That should work for me. We'll be way on time, it won't be in 2 months. Oh that reminds me! I still have to find something to wear to Kíli's uncle's birthday, well if he still wants me to come of course."

"Two months is nothing, then we have enough time if we don't find something with Míriel. And of course he'd still want you to come, I am sure of it! Can I help you pick something out?" Arwen asked excitedly, her blue eyes twinkling happily making Tauriel chuckle.

"Sure of course, but I doubt it will be that fancy, at least I don't think a ball gown will be necessary."

"But you do have to make a great entrance, I'll make sure of that!"

They sat together in silence for a while, watching leaves fall down from the trees, creating an ocean of gold by their feet.

"I hope Boromir will be back on time for the wedding." Arwen suddenly said and Tauriel looked at her, she had a faraway look on her face.

"Of course he will. He wouldn't miss his brother's wedding for the world. Besides, I thought Aragorn said his mission was almost over." Her friend seemed to have snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Yeah of course, it's silly of me. It's just that there's been so much bad news coming from there."  
>"True, Mordor is a war-zone, but Boromir is a doctor, not a soldier. Besides, we shouldn't just rely on the news, it's heavily biased towards bad news anyway."<p>

"Yes, you're right. I am just happy Aragorn decided to stay here this time."

"I didn't know he was asked to go as well."

"Yes he was, but he had only just gotten back from Harad and wanted to spend time with his mother, and me of course." She said winking and Tauriel smiled back. She checked her watch and grabbed her things together.

"I've got to run Arwen." She said and gave her friend a tight hug. "Thanks, I mean it." Arwen smiled back.

"I know you do. We'll keep in contact, I am going to need some advice for my essay, you're better at recognizing herbs than I am."

"Don't worry, just send it and I'll check it."

"Great! And Tauriel, promise me you'll go see him."

Tauriel turned and smiled.

"I will! Going there right now." She winked and Arwen squealed with joy.

"Oh great! Let me know how is it goes ok?"

"Of course!" Tauriel said and waved as she walked away.

She made her way through the quaint and beautiful streets of Dale that were seeped with history but made also caught up with modern times, being the perfect blend between old and new. She turned right into one of the main shopping streets where Café Bree was located. As she got closer and closer she felt her heart beating faster and her hands trembled slightly, betraying her nervousness. She was surprised as she recognized Kíli standing outside, and it took her a while to realize he was calling on his phone. As she got closer she picked up part of the conversation. He didn't sound to be in a great mood.

"Of all the times you could have gone, you choose to go now? You said you'd wait until after Uncle Thorin's birthday…" He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair as he listened to the response.

"You can't just take a few days off when you just got there. Besides what's there to gain with this mission? You're way too young anyway…" It seemed to be a heavy argument as she heard him slip into a heavy accent, throwing in Khuzdul words she did not recognize.

"I am sure your mother would have much preferred for you to stay here just as your dad… Oh that's bullshit, he prefers counting money to fighting!" Again the person on the other line went on a rant.

"Ok first of all, " Kíli countered, "You are far more reckless than I am. But sure, good luck trying to make it back on time, just remember we'll have a great betting on it back here. Fíli and I are betting against it… Yeah, all right bastard. Just do me a favour and don't die. Bye." He hung up, clenching his hands into fists making Tauriel heavily doubt if this was the right moment for her to come her. As she about to turn around, when he looked up, his brown eyes catching hers and her heart stood still.

Everything inside her seemed to melt, especially when a smile formed on his face, making her weak in the knees. How could she have possibly thought it would have been best not to see him anymore? She would not have survived not seeing that smile. Shyly and nervously she stepped towards him, twisting her hair along the way. They didn't say anything to each other until they were standing perhaps two steps apart. His smile seemed to have broadened along the way.

"You finally came." It wasn't a question, merely him stating a happy fact. She blushed lightly.

"Yes, I couldn't stay away longer… I… Kíli I am so sorry. I was just a mess and confused… I just didn't know what to do… I am sorry I left you hanging." Tauriel stuttered, feeling more and more guilty with every word she uttered. But instead of an angry reaction she had been expecting Kíli rather seemed overjoyed and softly and carefully held her hands with his own, smiling up at her.

"It's okay," he said and she felt tears form in her eyes, not feeling she deserved any of his sweet comments. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"You hate crying." He said causing her to laugh, a single tear escaping.

"I do."

"Then don't," he reached out and whipped away the tear with his finger. "There's nothing to cry about anyway. Come on, there's a Caramel Macchiato waiting for you." Holding her hand he led her inside.

"Thanks." She told him smiling. He smiled back at her squeezing her hand.

They sat at one of the wooden tables on the top floor, close to the windows. She sipped her long-awaited macchiato and he seemed happy with an espresso. She had explained to him what happened between her and Legolas and Thranduil.

"I know it might sound weird that I listened to them, but they are my family. Usually they are not at all this strict. Thranduil was a lot more liberal with me than his own son, and I know that they mean well… they just have a weird way of showing that sometimes." She said honestly and felt a burden lift from her shoulders. Kíli had been very understanding thus far. But she knew she had hurt him and thus the feeling of guilt remained and she knew that wouldn't disappear so quickly. They had to rebuild some of the trust between them as he had eloquently put it.

"I know how important family is. If Fíli or my mother hadn't approved of you, I am not sure if I would be sitting here." Tauriel laughed.

"But they haven't even met me!"

"They will soon, and I think they will like you even more then." He winked.

"You still want me to come, because I can understand that after…" but before she could continue he silenced her, pressing a finger against her lips.

"Of course I still do silly. It takes a lot to get me mad enough to take someone off the guest list."

"You sounded pretty angry outside." Kíli frowned at the remembrance.

"That was Gimli, he's my cousin. Well technically cousin-twice removed or something like that. But we grew up together like close family. He just turned 18 a few months ago and applied for the army, got in and he accepted a mission to Mordor, the idiot." Kíli paused for a second, trying to find the right words. "I mean I am very proud of him of course, we all are. He's a very brave and intelligent guy. But obviously we are also very worried about him. News reports haven't been very positive lately. We just hope he gets out alive and well, and of course _before_ the birthday. It's a special year this time; my uncle's birthday falls together on Durin's Day, a national celebration in Erebor. So I just want everyone to be there. " Now it was Tauriel's turn to hold his hand in support.

"I think it's great you and your brother want to organize this, not only for your uncle but everyone around you. It must be a huge task." Kíli laughed.

"Yeah you could say that, but it's a lot of fun at the same time.

"So tell me," He asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence. "What made you turn back?" She looked into his twinkling eyes and winning smile, his lips looked very kissable right now…

"Arwen… Arwen convinced me to go back." She said and Kíli smiled.

"Then I will thank Arwen most sincerely next time I see her, her task wasn't easy." He winked, giving her a cheeky smile. She felt herself blush as she laughed.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you are a very stubborn lady." He said tapping his finger softly on her nose.

"Hmmm perhaps… or maybe you persuaded me yourself…" Kíli laughed.

"And how did I do that, I tried to give you as much space as possible."

"Thanks for that Kíli, I mean it. But it also worked."

"How so?"

"I missed you." The words were out before she knew it and he grew still, his eyes boring into hers. Neither realized they started to move closer together.

"Tell me," he almost whispered, their faces coming ever closer. "What do you want?" She sucked in her breath, knowing there was no way to back out.

"I can't deny this connection, it would be wrong, unnatural… Kíli, I want to try us together…" as soon as those words left her lips, he captured them with his own and they shared a long kiss. She felt herself relax completely, this felt right, absolutely and completely right, and damn anyone who would try to tell her otherwise. Softly they broke apart, both their faces flushed. He stared dreamingly into her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"Good."


End file.
